Sleeping with the enemy
by Hyper5
Summary: FINALLY! I UPLOADED CHAPTER 15! DO YOU LOVE ME, PEOPLE?! DO-YOU-LOVE-ME?! YAY!!!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first attempt at a DBZ fic so be gentle. It's a G/V fic of course(my favorite DragonballZ couple.) In this one somebody's out to get Gohan and Videl is a bounty hunter?! well just read it and let's see where my crazy imagination takes us, shall we?

PROLOGUE 

Videl Satan walked into the brightly lit business office. She was about 5' 6'' with short jet black hair and deep blue eyes. She was well known by everyone as the most notorious bounty hunter in Satan City. She'd never once been known to loose a bounty or anything for that matter. Her stride showed that she was a no nonsense kind of girl and almost no one in all of Satan City had seen her smile ever since her father the great Hercule had passed. She sat before the large oak desk and waited for the leather office chair behind it to turn so that she could look into the face of her new employer. 

"I heard you had a job for me." She stated off handedly. She had never been one for small talk and always managed to be blunt and to the point. The leather office chair stood stationary as the smooth voice passed over from behind it. "That depends, if your as good at what you do as everyone says you are, than yes I have a job for you." Videl hadn't even seen the guy yet and already he was beginning to get on her nerves. "I don't do odd jobs, either you have one or you don't. Now are we going to talk business or am I going to have to walk?" A deep chuckle proceeded from behind the chair as it turned to reveal its source. Videl could see him now his was a fairly tall man in a black suit with long hair that stopped to his mid back. He had a scar over one eye that made him look quite sinister as he grinned at her. 

"Spunky. I like that." he stated as he began to fiddle with his cigarette lighter, flipping the top back and forth. "There's a little problem with a business rival of mine. He won't back down from an offer I made him a few months ago and he holds some powerful information that could get my whole company on stand by for about 3 years tops for the National Business Association." Videl gave him a slightly annoyed look. "And you need me to get rid of him for you, am I right?" The man smiled at her, one she didn't return. "I think you get the point." She looked at him for a moment deciding if she should take the job or not. _:: What the heck, This should be fairly easy and i could use a few more dollars anyway.:: _"You got a picture of this guy?" She asked. Almost immediately he produced a color mug shot picture from his inside coat pocket and handed it to her. She took the picture and studied it a while. She had to give it to the guy in the picture. He was cute in a bookish sort of way, didn't look like the type anyone would want to kill. He looked about in his early 20's short spiky black hair and dark ebony eyes.

"How do you want it done?" she asked off handedly. "Quick and clean, I don't want anyone tracing this back to me." he said a slight hint of nervousness in her voice. If Videl picked up on it she didn't show it. "How much?" He thought again until he came to a fairly decent price. "10,000 dollars" he stated matter-of-factly. Videl slipped the picture into her leather jacket pocket. "When do you want it done by?" she asked pulling a strand of black hair away from her eyes. Her employer looked up thoughtfully again. This was beginning to annoy her even more._ :: This idiot should have had everything planned out before he even called me here.:: _"You have two weeks. Here's all the information you'll need." He handed her a stack of papers secured with a paperclip. Videl took the papers from him and stuffed them in her purse without even glancing at them. She stood and held her hand out to the man at the desk. "We have a deal." The man took her hand and shook it and she walked out of the door and down the beige carpeted hallway. She usually did these kinds of jobs with no problems easy. This one would be no different. She walked until she reached her red sports car that her dad had given her for her 18th birthday. 

It was a short drive from her employers office to her four room apartment. Her father left it in his will that she should get his house along with all of his other belongings but she declined and left them with their butler. No one ever understood the reasons for her actions, they never even bothered to ask because if they did they would agree to the fullest with her.

Erasa turned around from her spot on the bed as she heard the door open. "Hey, Videl. Did you get the job?" Erasa was about her height with short blonde hair. She was Videl's roommate, business partner and only friend. They used to be best friends until Videl's personality drift. She joined in the bounty hunting business to keep an eye on hr friend. It was apparent she enjoyed her work but didn't take it as seriously as Videl did. "yeah, I got it." "I found one, too. I get 5,000 if I complete the job successfully." Videl walked over to her bed and sat at the edge of it, removing her shoes and jacket. "That's good. That gives us 15,000$. We'll be able to pay this months rent, go grocery shopping, stock up on weapons and ammunition and still have money to burn." Danger, Videl's cat, came up beside her and hoped up onto the bed and stroked its gray and white fur. She pulled the information out of her purse and the mug shot from her jacket pocket. She drew up her legs so that her thighs supported the information sheet and she and Erasa traded photos.

This was a tradition they did when they each got a new victim. Videl looked at the photo in her hand . It was a picture of a guy in his mid 40's he had brown hair with streaks of gray and light green eyes. Erasa's eyebrows raised dramatically as she studied Videl's next victim's picture. "Wow! He's cute. Maybe you should think about wearing something a little snazzy when you guys meet." Videl rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance. "I'm supposed to kill the guy, not date him. You want to go first or should I?" Erasa shook her head in protest. "No you go first." Videl made sure she was commutable before she started reading off information from the sheet. "Name: Son Gohan, Occupation: lawyer and owner of 'Son Law Firm', Police Record: none." She continued on while Erasa listened with interest until she had read the whole list. "Interesting." Videl got up and walked to the drawer and cabinet where they kept all their weapons and ammunition. No one knew of their secret stash or they did and was to afraid to confront any one on the matter. 

Videl opened the cabinet and began pulling out weapons and other things and placing them in her purse. after she was done she put out what she was going to wear the next day and changed into her pajamas. Erasa turned off the lights and they went to bed.

so what did you guys think so far? pretty good? sucky? let me know. This is just the prologue and there is more to come so stay tuned . the next chapters about Gohan . okay just so you know Videl and Erasa ore 23 and Gohan's 24 which would make Goten 12 and trunks........oh never mind!! stay tuned for the next chapter the encounter.


	2. Chapter2

Hello again. There seems to be a few misunderstandings about this story. For those of you who didn't know this is an A/U fic and doesn't follow the DragonballZ storyline, K? With that said on with the Story.

**Chapter2**

Gohan ran his fingers through his short black hair and sighed. The stack of unreviewed documents on his desk seemed slightly larger than the ones he'd already reviewed and put into files. He had been hoping that he would be able to take off for lunch a little early but by the way things were going that seemed near impossible. Gohan continued with the document he was in the process of reading at the moment. It was something about the financial abilities of 'Son Law Firm.' Angela, Gohan's secretary, stuck her head through the door. She was 5' 1" with curly red hair and wide violet eyes. "There's a couple messages for you on line one, Sir" she stated before she pulled her head out the door and walked back down the hallway. Gohan pressed the button on the speaker phone that opened line one so that he could check his messages. Krillin's voice came out over the phone. 

"Hey, Gohan, this is Krillin. Just checking to see if you were still going to take that lunch break early today. Give me a call when you get this message." The second message made him sit straight in his seat, as the president of the National Business Association's voice came sharp over the speaker phone. "I've just gotten you papers, very impressive might I add, I'm seriously considering it." The message was brief but was all he needed. Gohan relaxed in his chair and smiled. They had been trying to get their business into the NBA for the past year, but it was a little tricky since rival businesses were fighting for the same position. Gohan stood and grabbed his suit jacket from the back of the chair "I think this calls for a celebration." He stated proudly as he walked out of his office door.. "Angela, I'm going to lunch early and I won't be back for at least two hours. If anyone comes or calls for me take a message." "Uh, okay, sir" she answered utterly confused as she watched him leave.

************************************************************************

Videl looked up at the large brick building. It seemed to be about 6 stories tall and it had an awful lot of windows. The sign at the top of the building read: Son Law Firm in big bold letters. _:: This must be the place.:: _she thought to herself, _:: I bet his office is all the way at the top:: _her instinct told her that it was and her instinct was rarely wrong. She walked into the huge glass front doors and down the tiled hallway to the elevator. She took it to the top floor and got off then walked through another set of glass doors. _::for a bunch of lawyers they sure are dumb. This place doesn't have any kind of security systems anywhere.::_ She walked up to the front desk where a red head was filing papers. Videl cleared her throat to get the girl's attention. "Do you know where I can find Son Gohan?" she asked bluntly. 

The red head gave her an apologetic smile before answering her. "Sorry you just missed him. He left for lunch about a half an hour ago, but you can wait until he comes back if you like." Videl had no intentions of doing that, time was money. "Do you know what restaurant he went to?" she asked anxiously. The red head looked questioningly at her then looked up at the ceiling in thought. "He went to Chandelle's, I think. That's where he usually goes anyway." Videl thanked her for the information and seriously considered killing the young secretary also, just in case, but decided to stay on target. she walked back out of the glass doors and took the elevator down to the 1st floor. She jumped into her red sports car where Erasa was waiting. "Did you get him?" Erasa asked her. Videl put on her dark sunshades and grinned at her friend. "Nope. looks like were going to Chandelle's for lunch." she told a stunned Erasa. She adjusted her rearview mirror and then floored it.

************************************************************************

Gohan waited at his usual table for Krillin and Goten to arrive. He looked at his watch slightly annoyed with their tardiness. _:: Where the heck are you guys?! I said 2 'o clock and it's already 2:30.::_ He was just about to give up and leave when Krillin came strolling through the door with Goten in front of him. Krillin was a short bald man, about 4'5", with coal colored eyes Goten was about the same height of Krillin with long spiky black hair that seemed to go in all directions. He had ebony eyes similar to Gohan's and looked remarkably like their father. They sat down in front of Gohan and apologized for their lateness. "Sorry about that, Gohan . Goten's teacher wouldn't let me leave until I've heard every good complement she had to say about him." Gohan looked at his little brother, who was practically beaming, and relaxed in his seat. _::Guess I can't get mad at that.:: _He returned Goten's smile. "Guess what you guys," Gohan directed the statement to both Krillin and Goten even though he knew his younger brother wouldn't understand what he was about to tell them, but he didn't want Goten to feel left out of the conversation just because he was younger than them. "I think the company's finally going to be accepted into the NBA. I got the call this morning." He stopped them before they had a chance to congratulate him. "I'm not absolutely sure that we got in, but there's a pretty good chance we did." They all ordered and waited for their food to arrive. "That's still good, the National Business Association is one of the biggest organizations in the world." Goten said reaching for a roll and cramming it in his mouth. "It'll put your business on the map." Gohan and Krillin stared at Goten in amazement. "Where did you learn that?" Gohan questioned his younger brother. He knew for a fact that they didn't teach that kind of stuff in schools. Goten shrugged of his brother's question. "I read some business papers you left in your room over the weekend." "That explains it." Krillin said while reaching for a roll himself. The waitress came and began laying plates of food in front of the three gentlemen.

******************************************************************************

The waiter showed Videl and Erasa to their seats and handed them their menus. Erasa opened her menu and studied the prices. "Oh, yeah. you are definitely paying for this one." Videl, who hadn't even opened hers yet, was looking for her alleged victim. She suddenly spotted him and two other guys chatting formally a couple tables across from them and on reflex reached into her purse for her gun. her finger gripped the handle tightly as she slowly began to pull it out but stopped herself.. _::What's the rush? I've got two weeks.:: _She relaxed her grip and let the gun drop back into the bottom of her purse. She decided to keep an eye him for now until her time was up. Erasa looked up at her friend when she realized that Videl hadn't said anything since their arrival at the restaurant an caught her staring at something at another table. She followed Videl's gaze and her eyes landed on a tall man in his twenties with short, spiky, black hair and ebony eyes. Erasa smiled as she recognized him as the guy from the picture. Videl noticed Erasa's smile and she didn't like it. She usually smiled that way when she had something up her sleeve. 

Erasa stood up and excused herself from the table and walked towards the bathroom. but then swung left and headed in the direction of Gohan's table. Videl watched, horrified as Erasa sat down with the guys and started talking all the while looking in Videl's direction. _::Erasa, you idiot, what are you doing?! Are you trying to totally blow my cover?!:: _ She watched helpless to stop her as all heads at the table turned in hr direction. She gave a weak smile as she swore under her breath to kill her partner in crime. 

*****************************************************************************

so what did you guys think about the second chapter? Sorry to leave you guys hanging like that but my mom was complaining about how I'm on the computer all day so I'm getting off. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a couple of days and I'll be sure to include Gohan's reaction to Erasa's bold attempt to literally destroy Videl's cover. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Chapter3

Okay back with the 3rd chapter. Sorry if I took too long on this one. I was baby sitting and couldn't find any time to myself to type this up. Many of you were asking if Gohan is still a saiyan in this fic. I was thinking about it for a while and well, no I don't think I want Gohan to be saiyan in this fic. Although it would add an interesting twist to things, it will go against the plot of the story. So no he's not a saiyan but he can fly though! 

Gohan stared as a blonde girl about 5'5" walked toward their table and sat. "Hi. I'm Erasa." she said energetically. "I'm Gohan." he said. "and this is my friend, Krillin and my brother, Goten." For a while they just sat their in silence before she started talking again. "I know your probably wondering what I'm doing here. You see my friend over there is way too serious about her work and I'm trying to loosen her up a bit." They all turned to see a girl about her height with black hair. Gohan turned back to the girl in front of him. "So basically you're just trying to piss her off, am I right?" He asked her as he smirked. She laughed. _::Cute and witty. I like him already!:: _"I guess you got the basic concept." without warning she turned and waved the girl to come over and meet her newly found 'friends'. The girl slowly rose and began to make her way to the table. Gohan could see her now. She was remarkably beautiful and had short black hair that was cut so that the bangs fell into her light blue eyes. Gohan couldn't help but grin. If Erasa was trying to make her angry she'd really succeeded.; the girl looked as if she was ready to kill her. Erasa began to introduce everyone at the table. "Everyone this is Videl. Videl, Krillin, Goten and...." "Son, Gohan. Yeah I know." Videl glared at Gohan as he looked at her curiously. "How do you know?" he asked her. She shrugged as she sat. "You own your own business. Who wouldn't know you?" Although she had a point Gohan wasn't fully convinced but decided to drop the issue. Erasa continued to blab on about Videl and herself.(not giving away their secret of course.) Gohan found himself studying Videl. he couldn't help it she was just so beautiful. He noticed that she wasn't much of a talker and usually confirmed everything Erasa said with a nod. Videl squirmed under Gohan's careful gaze. She felt very uncomfortable especially since she was the one who was supposed to be studying him. _:: I wonder what about me could be so interesting that makes him look at me so intensely. God i wish Erasa would hurry up. I just want to get out of here!:: _

******************************************************************************

Videl stepped hard on the gas causing them to go even faster while a very content Erasa reclined in the passenger side of the red sports car. She loved making her friend angry, it made her more fun to be with. She was so bring when she was all serious and sometimes had to be reminded that work could be fun. "What the hell were you thinking!," Videl shot out at her, "you almost totally screwed me over." Erasa smiled at her friend. "Relax. They don't suspect a thing." Videl, who was still a little pissed off, couldn't think of a good comeback. "they'd better not." she mumbled under hr breath. They continued the drive in silence but a million things were running through he mind at that moment, most of them were about Gohan_. :: There's something about that guy. There's no one in the world that trusting. He obviously didn't know me by reputation or name and yet he talked to us like he'd known us all his life. He was so open it's almost a shame to have to kill him but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.:: _Erasa interrupted her thoughts. "So what do you think about your alleged victim now?" she smirked. Videl looked at her friend curiously. "He's okay. Why do you ask?" Erasa shrugged. "I don't know. He just seemed so nice. I honestly thought you guys would make a cute couple. Apparently so did he, the way he was staring you down like that." Videl focused her view on the road; refusing to contribute to her friend's comment. She had notice the way Gohan had been staring at her and it made hr utterly uncomfortable. She was used to stares and looks from the opposite sex but there was something in the way he stared that was different, it was sincere, like he was looking straight to her soul and it gave her chills. "He was kinda cute though." she smiled. Erasa laughed at her friend. "See work can be fun sometimes." "I guess ." Videl said, her voice slightly dazed as they continued their drive home.

******************************************************************************

Gohan landed in front of his moms house. he took in the familiar scenery and the commutableness of it all. God he missed this place. Ever since he had gotten his high school diploma he hadn't had time for his family much. First it was collage, then work, then he drifted off altogether. He'd been that way ever since his father died, putting all of his energy in his work. Goten tugged on his older brother's jacket pulling him out of his trance. "Come on Gohan don't you wanna see mom?" he said as he tugged him over to the front door. "uh, sure Goten." he replied. The door flung open to reveal a woman in her thirties with black hair that she kept in a bun and ebony eyes just like her sons.' Her eyes flew open in surprise as she took in her eldest son whom she hadn't seen in a while. Gohan smiled weakly at her. "Hi, mom." His mom half dragged him into their small house. "My gosh, Gohan, where have you been hiding yourself these past years?" she asked as she seated him on the couch in the living room. "Nowhere. I been kind of busy with my company and since I was dropping Goten off anyway I thought I'd stop by for a visit."

"Oh Gohan, I wish you'd come around more often. It would be nice if you even had the slightest influence on your younger brother's life. And a couple of grandchildren wouldn't hurt either." Gohan groaned._ ::Not this again! Ever since I moved out she's been bugging me about grand children and marriage. I'm happy being single.:: _Goten walked from the kitchen to the living room. He found it rather amusing when his mom and his brother fought. "I hope Gohan does get married. it would be nice to have an older sister." Gohan gave him a look. "Not you too! Doesn't it matter that I'm happy with the way things are going in my life right now?" Goten and Chi-chi looked at each other in thought then at Gohan. "No." they said in unison. "That figures." Gohan mumbled under his breath. Chi-chi sat beside her eldest son on the couch to comfort him. "Of course it matters to us that your happy but doesn't it matter to you that you'll die all old and lonely and without children...." "and a virgin" Goten added. Chi-chi threw him a stern look "Son, Goten...." Goten threw his hands up in defense, "Well it's true!" Chi-chi stood in front of her youngest son. "Go to your room!" "but-" "Now!" Goten grabbed his book bag off of the couch and made his way to the stair case. "I'm going, I'm going." he grumbled. She turned back to Gohan. "That's what Goten has become without his older brother around." she said wistfully. Gohan stood and stretched a bit. "Don't worry about him too much, mom. You can't really expect him to be my clone!" "I with there were two of you sometimes, Gohan." "Not me," He scoffed, "my sanity couldn't take it!" Gohan walked out side again. "It's getting pretty late, I'd better go." Chi-chi looked a little disappointed but bade her son farewell as he left.

******************************************************************************

Videl sat at Son Gohan's desk. Looking for any extra information that she could get her hands on. So far all she had found were business papers. She was thankful the girl at the front desk was sort of a ditz. It was pretty easy to sneak into the office which only confirmed that this job would be a piece of cake. _::This guy is a total neat freak! He's worse than me!:: _Videl looked through all of his files and documents making sure to leave everything exactly as she found it. _::I wonder where he keeps all the really juicy stuff.:: _She rubbed her hand underneath the bottom of the desk and a hard back book fell out. She was shocked to find that the guy had a hidden drawer underneath his desk. _::Maybe I underestimated this guy. Hello....What's this?:: _She picked up the book that had a dark green marble cover to it. She opened it and read the inscription written in very neat cursive on the cover: Property of Son Gohan. Private. _::bingo:: _she turned the first page. 

5/3/2001

Dear journal, _:: The guy keeps a journal? This is rich.:: _Before Videl could finish reading what the rest of the page said she heard the creaking sound of the door as it slowly opened.

Ha ha ha i'm so mean. Don't worry though I'll try to have the next couple of chapters out in a few days. Let's say that the next chapter is very interesting. I'll try to have a lemon and splashes of lime in future chapters but no promises. Until then see ya. Good fanfics and glorious reviews to all!! speaking of which don't forget to review!!


	4. Chapter4

Ha Ha Ha! I'm Baaack!! Oh and I brought the next chapter with me. Alright, by popular demand I've decided to go back on my word: GOHAN IS IN FACT A SAIYAN AND DOES HAVE SPECIAL POWERS!! SO QUIT ASKIN' ALREADY!!! and without further a due chapter 4.....

Gohan steeped into his office and looked it twice over. It was apparent someone had been going through his things and tried to make it look as if nothing had happened. By the rushed look of the scattered papers on the desk he figured the culprit didn't have much time to escape before he came in and was probably still somewhere in the office. _:: this company is in dire need of a security system:: _Before Gohan had never thought twice about installing a security system in the building. He was a saiyan after all and if someone managed to get past him, which was highly unlikely, then they deserved to rob the place. He sat at his desk and straightened the papers and documents that had been left out of order. His knee bumped against the hidden drawer that had been left open in his culprit's search for whatever it was they were searching for. _::I can't believe they took it!! What kind of sick saps would steal a journal!!:: _ Gohan had started to keep a journal when his father died in the middle of the Cell Games. The stress was too much for the 11 year old boy and his mother suggested that he find another way to release his pain and anguish other than blowing things up. So he started a journal by the suggestion of Bulma and to his surprise it worked. (A/N: and did wonders for the environment!) He got so used to writing down his thoughts and opinions that he carried the habit with him over the years. Gohan searched to no avail to find his lost journal.

Videl watched Gohan avidly, looking for any opportunity she could find to make a run for it. When she heard the door knob turn her first and only thought was to hide. luckily she had found a tall bookshelf in the corner and squeezed herself into the tiny space between the bookcase and the wall. She prayed to God that he couldn't see her. She sighed when she realized that he hadn't noticed her yet and probably didn't even know that she was in the room. _::your not out of the woods yet, Videl.:: _She checked her purse to see if she had what she had come for. _::Uh oh. this isn't good.:: _The book was missing she surveyed the room and went over where it could be. She suddenly spotted it in a blur of green laying half-a-ways between Gohan and his desk and herself. She mentally kicked herself and planned how she was going to get out of this one without being caught. _::Maybe if i grab the book and make a run for it.....no that'll never work. Hey, wait a minute, why do I care? The guy's dead anyway so it doesn't matter if I get caught or not! It would put a pretty bad stain on my reputation though....:: _Videl readied her self for the break and shot out from her hiding place. Gohan whizzed around just in time to see her stoop down to pick his journal from the ground. Using his super speed, he was standing before her before she could manage to get up. Videl raised her head only to look into the face of one very unhappy Gohan. _::Busted. so much for that plan.:: _ She glared daggers at Gohan as she picked herself off the ground. They stood there staring intensely at each other for a couple of minutes before Gohan held his hand out for the journal. 

"That was really shallow of you to steal my journal like that. Hand it over." he said in a very calm voice. Videl began to get pissed -off at him for his demanding statement and partly for her failure of escape. "Gee," she said sarcastically, "is this how you greet all your customers?" 

"Only the ones that try to steal from me, now hand it over." Videl had never taken orders from anyone in her life and she was certainly not going to stat with this guy. 

"Why should I?" 

"Because it belongs to me."

"Do I look like I care?" 

Gohan had no more comebacks to throw at her.(A?N: neither do I.) The girl was more stubborn than even his mom and she was really getting on his nerves.

"Look, just give me my journal back and I'll let you leave."

__

::who does this guy think he is?:: "I'm leaving whether you let me or not." she waved the journal in his face. "Thanks for the journal, I really appreciate it." She began to walk towards the door but was stopped once again by Gohan who stood in front of her and held out his arms to block her path. 

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving until I get that book back." 

"Watch me." she said as she pushed her way past him. Gohan's fast reflexes swiped the book from her grip. She whirled around and faced him with a scowl on her face. "Give that back!" 

Gohan grinned "Why should I?," he quoted as he began to circle her, "It is mine after all. I'm curious to know what could possibly be so interesting about me that you're willing to steal my journal?" Videl began to protest. "I don't have any interest in you what so ever! For your information I'm doing this as a favor!" _::and getting paid for it.:: _she added silently.

"Is that so? Well I think I have the right to know who wants my journal and for what reason."

"That's confidential information! Something I'm definitely not telling you!" She reached for the journal that he dangled in front of her and he pulled it away. She glared at him in pure hatred. "You are such a moron." she told him with distaste.

Gohan's grin widened. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'll make you a deal, I'll give you the journal now if you meet me at Chandelles at 8:00 tonight and give me the info I want, deal?" Videl looked at him curiously_. ::He can't seriously think that if he gives me that book, I'm going to show up tonight!:: _"Deal?" Gohan repeated. She smiled slyly at him. "Sure, we have a deal." 

"Good. Here take it and leave." he pushed the journal at her. "See you tonight." he said before he shut the office door in her face. _::Like hell you will!:: _Videl thought to herself, _::what an idiot!:: _She walked away with the journal secured under her arm.

Gohan walked back to his desk and pulled out the _real _journal. He always kept a decoy for emergencies. _::She must have thought I was some kind of an idiot.:: _He snickered and began to write.

so what'd you guys think? Poor Videl got played! Gohan is a little OOC but then again this is an AU fic. I was thinking If any one wants me to advertise their stories in my next chapter E-Mail me, K? Thanks to my brother, stray2002 for hints and suggestions.. (Someone review him before he goes ballistic please!!) Review my chapter and If I get enough I'll make the next one extra good!!


	5. Chapter5

Thanks everyone for your reviews. Okay, I've been thinking and an explanation is in order here. Just in case some of you have been wondering how Goten got so 'unruly' it's like this: Since Gohan was so busy at work and never visited his family that often, Goten started hanging out with Trunks a lot more (I mean the kid has to play with someone, right?) and all of that "bad influence" rubbed off on him and he started acting just like Trunks, Maybe even WORSE! Okay if you are an author on **_fan fiction. net _**and your story hasn't been getting much attention review or E-mail me and I'll advertise your story in my next chapter. 

****

Trunks: Can we get on with the story already?

****

Goten: Yeah! I wanna read the story! 

__

**Hyper5 glares at them both**

****

Hyper5: you want a story? I'll give you a story I'll give you all a story! _**maniacal laughter **_

**Trunks and Goten sweat drop.**

__

Videl lay on her bed contemplating if she should go to meet Gohan at Chandelles or not. She made a frustrated noise as she sat up and stared blankly at the book that rested less than 2 feet away from her. _::Now I see why the boss wants him dead so badly:: _She collapsed back on the bed and thought about the occurrences of the day.

**__**

**flashback**

__

"Gee," she said sarcastically, "is this how you greet all your customers?" 

"Only the ones that try to steal from me, now hand it over." Videl had never taken orders from anyone in her life. "That was really shallow of you to steal my journal like that. Hand it over." he said in a very calm voice. Videl began to get pissed -off at him for his demanding statement.

"Why should I?" 

"Because it belongs to me."

"Do I look like I care?" 

Gohan had no more comebacks to throw at her. The girl was more stubborn than even his mom and she was really getting on his nerves.

"Look, just give me my journal back and I'll let you leave."

"I'm leaving whether you let me or not." she waved the journal in his face. "Thanks for the journal, I really appreciate it." She began to walk towards the door but was stopped once again by Gohan who stood in front of her and held out his arms to block her path. 

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving until I get that book back." 

"Watch me." she said as she pushed her way past him. Gohan's fast reflexes swiped the book from her grip. She whirled around and faced him with a scowl on her face. "Give that back!" 

Gohan grinned "Why should I?," he quoted as he began to circle her, "It is mine after all. I'm curious to know what could possibly be so interesting about me that you're willing to steal my journal?" Videl began to protest. "I don't have any interest in you what so ever! For your information I'm doing this as a favor!" 

"Is that so? Well I think I have the right to know who wants my journal and for what reason."

"That's confidential information! Something I'm definitely not telling you!" She reached for the journal that he dangled in front of her and he pulled it away. She glared at him in pure hatred. "You are such a moron." she told him with distaste.

Gohan's grin widened. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I'll make you a deal, I'll give you the journal now if you meet me at Chandelles at 8:00 tonight and give me the info I want, deal?" Videl looked at him curiously. "Deal?" Gohan repeated. She smiled slyly at him. "Sure, we have a deal." 

****

**end of flashback**

She sat up again and reached for the journal but stopped herself. It just didn't seem right to read someone's private thoughts. Instead she sat there, staring at it dumbly. Erasa watched from the doorway as she had been doing for some minutes now unbeknownst to Videl. She was extremely amused by her friends awkward behavior. Videl had told her what had happened that day and it only made it more amusing. She walked across the room to Videl and sat across from her on the opposite bed. "All that trouble you went through to get that thing and you're just going to stare at it?" Videl didn't answer her friend but curled herself up on the corner or the bed. "I don't know.....It just doesn't seem right." Erasa blinked at her friend in amazement then she stood up. "Who are you and what have you done to Videl?!" Videl was silent for a couple of moments as Erasa stared at her. "Well if you aren't going to read it then I will." She reached for the book and Videl stopped her. "No. I'll read it." She took the book and opened it to the first page and began to read out loud:

Dear journal,

Obviously some people have problems respecting other people's privacy. Incase you missed the cover page it said DO NOT READ PROPERTY OF SON GOHAN! So if you would please close the cover and return my _decoy _journal to me I would greatly appreciate it.

Son Gohan

Videl blinked several times before rage began to set in. "The nerve of him!!" she shouted to Erasa, who was desperately trying to hold in her laughter to no success. Videl looked at her. She now had tears streaming down her face in her attempt to control her laughter. "This isn't funny, that guy tricked me!! I should go kill him right now!" Erasa's laughter had some what subsided and she was able to speak again."Did it really say that?" she asked but her question went ignored. Videl grabbed her jacket and stomped out of the room, barely stopping to get hr purse and keys. "Hey where are you going?" Erasa called after her. "To give that Jerk a piece of my mind!" came Videl's faint reply. 

******************************************************************************

Gohan looked at his watch again. the time read 8:10. Videl was late as he figured she would be but he knew she would show up eventually. All head turned as a not-very-happy Videl came marching trough the glass double doors, her ice cold glare set on Gohan, who didn't look the least bit worried. She walked toward him, grabbed a fist full of his white dress shirt, pulled her 9mm out of her purse and aimed it at his head. At the sight of the gun the restaurant cleared in a matter of seconds leaving Gohan and Videl by themselves. Gohan smirked at the raven-haired beauty who held the gun to his head. "Your late." he stated. This statement only managed to enrage her more. "You think that little trick you pulled was funny, don't you?" she asked, not loosing her grip on his shirt. 

"I only wish I could have seen the look on your face." he stated as his smirk grew wider. He didn't know why but he loved making her angry. It gave him a since of satisfaction knowing that he had gotten under her skin some how. also he thought she looked cute when she got angry but of course he wasn't going to tell her that..

Videl looked at him curiously noticing that the gun had no effect on him. "You're purposely trying to piss me off aren't you?" Gohan just sat there Grinning like an idiot. _::I'm not going to even waste my time on him:: _She released his shirt and sat down at the chair in front of him. As soon as she did a very brave waiter came to their seat and took their order. "Can I take your order please?" He asked . "Let me get a hinny on the rocks," she looked at Gohan, "and another for the gentleman." Gohan looked at her surprised that she had ordered his beverage. The waiter left and came back with their drinks. Videl downed hers and ordered a second round when she noticed Gohan hadn't even touched his first. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?" she asked him. He was eyeing his drink suspiciously. "It's not that. I just never had a alcoholic beverage before." Videl raised her eyebrow at him. "Never? really?" Gohan continued to stare at his drink as he shook his head. "Well you know what they say there's a first time for everything. Let me give you a tip: Always drink it fast on your first time, that way it won't taste as bad." Gohan shrugged "Well here goes nothing....." Gohan started to down his drink and he began choking and sputtering on the second gulp. Videl sat there, smiling rather contently at him. "I'd say were even now."

******************************************************************************

Erasa paced back and forth around the room with Danger at her heels. It was 7:50 when Videl left and now it was nearly 12 o'clock . Erasa contiued to pace ocasionally glancing at the phone. Videl wasn't usually gone this long without calling. Erasa made a exsaperated sound as she ploped down on the chair next to the phone, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. _::Videl where are you? It shouldn't take this long to curse a guy out!::_

******************************************************************************

Gohan eyed Videl suspiciously as she began to drink her fith round of hennisy. "Umm......Videl? Don't you think that's enough?" She just waved off his warning "You worry to much. This is only my third cup. It is my third cup right? I kinda lost count." She giggled at her childishness of counting her drinks. Gohan stood and proceded to pry her out of her chair. "Alrigt that's enough. There's no way I'm letting you drive home like this." She managed to pull away from his grip. "Gohan I told you everything's fine! I can drive! I'll leave right after I finish this drink." He looked at her in amazement and disbelief. "Drive! You can barely walk!" It was apprreant Videl had one too many drinks. "Can too." she protested as she stumbled forward. She stood slightly bent over as she stated "See I told you I could!" Then she passed out.

Okay everyone! how do you like the story so far! Idon't know why but I love making an idiot out of Videl, it's just so funny!! I'm going to have to stop that soon. okay you guys you know the drill R&R. I just might change the title due to a minor mix-up so keep an eye out. Don't woory though the story's still the same. well it's 10:30 and I need to get to sleep so Goodnight everyone!!


	6. Chapter6

Here comes chapter 5!! Okay everyone I'm going to need some Idea's for a new title so if you got any please add it in your review I'll try and make this chapter a little longer for you guys cause there's a lot of stuff you need to know about the beginning of Gohan and Videl's relationship, K? K. 

Videl woke up with a splitting headache. She slowly opened her eyes and began to view her surroundings then shot straight up in the air with the realization that she wasn't in her apartment. She groaned and had to lay back down because of the dizzy felling she got for sitting up so quickly. Gohan's voice came from some where in the room. "Good, you're up. How do you feel?" She sat up again, slower this time, and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Now she could see that Gohan was at a computer, with his back turned to her, typing up a document of some kind. "Besides this pounding headache and nausea, I feel fine. What happened anyway?" Gohan turned to face her and smiled sheepishly. "Well, you got drunk and passed out. Kinda funny when you think about it." She pushed herself off of the bed and steadied herself. "Yeah, hilarious." she answered sarcastically. Her stomach lurched. "Where's the bathroom?" she asked hurriedly. Gohan eyed her curiously before he answered her question. "Third door to the right." Videl literally sprinted down the hall and shut the bathroom door. Gohan could hear her vomiting from his room and winced slightly. She returned to the room and picked up the telephone and quickly punched in her phone number. Erasa, who had fallen asleep in a chair by the phone waiting for Videl's call answered it on the first ring. "Erasa?" 

"Videl? is that you? Where are you? I've been waiting for your call all night!!" 

"Erasa can you do me a favor and go pick up my car from Chandelles?" 

"Umm, Sure Videl." 

"Did you feed my cat?"

Erasa looked down at Danger, who was purring relentlessly, and chuckled nervously. "Oops. must've forgot." 

Videl's voice sounded restless on the other end of the phone. "Feed her, please. I'll be home as soon as I can, okay? Bye." 

"Videl, Wait-" but she had already hung up. "Bye." Erasa said to the dial tone.

Videl turned around and groaned as she began to make her way back into the bed. Gohan's firm but gentle grip pulled her back out. "You need to eat or drink something before you go back to bed." Videl looked at him pleadingly. She didn't even want to _hear_ the words 'food' or 'drink' but she was too tired to argue with him and allowed herself to be dragged into the kitchen. She plopped down in one of the dining room chairs while Gohan fixed her some coffee. He sat a steaming hot cup of it down in front of her. She stared down at it, then up at him and shook her head in protest. "Gohan, I can't drink this right now. I don't think I can stomach it." Gohan sat in the seat across from hers. "Oh, come on. Just drink a little bit." She sighed knowing that there was no use arguing with him and began to sip from the coffee mug. It wasn't bad, actually it was really good. She drank the whole mug and sat it back down on the table. She looked across the table to see Gohan smiling at her. "Still think you can't stomach it?" he asked her jokingly. She ignored his comment and stood up. "Can I go back to bed now?" she asked with a slight hint of annoyance, which Gohan picked up on. "Sure." he answered as he got up and moved towards the sink to wash up the leftover dishes in the sink. Videl made her way back up to Gohan's bedroom. and lied in his bed which was, by the way, very comfortable and slipped beneath the sheets. She tried hard to go to sleep but found that it was nearly impossible, mainly because of her guilty conscience. Here was this guy being extremely nice by opening his home to her and she was going to have to kill him in the near future. She lied on her back and stared blankly at the ceiling for a few moments before Gohan walked in the room. He pulled up a chair next to the bed and they sat in silence for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked her as she continued to stare at the ceiling. "I probably shouldn't tell you." she answered calmly. Gohan studied the placid look on her face. "Why?" he asked almost too quietly for her to hear. She turned her head to face him. "Because it's partly about you." Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "You're thinking about me?" "I didn't say that, I said it has something to do with you." she corrected. "Oh," The silence continued a few moments more. Gohan studied Videl's facial features a bit more, lingering on her deep blue eyes. He reached out unconsciously and began playing with a strand of her black silky hair. Videl stared at him her gaze slightly confused at the dazed look on his face but didn't dare to stop him. Just then the phone rang breaking the tender moment. Gohan jumped out of his daze and went to go answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gohan, this is Bulma. I was wondering if you were going to come over today. Vegeta needs a sparring partner and since your the only adult saiyan available........"

"Sorry Bulma I kind of have company."

"Really?' she asked her voice sounded sly over the telephone, "What kind of company might that be, hmm Gohan?" 

Videl noticed how Gohan's face reddened while he was talking on the phone and he made a quick glance at her. "No, it's not like that!"

"Sure, Gohan, whatever you say. This visitor of yours, are they female?"

Gohan's face reddened even more "Y-yeah, sort of.."

"I knew it! Your mom's going to flip when she hears this! How come we haven't met her yet?" Gohan rolled his eyes ."Goodbye, Bulma!" and he hung up the phone then turned to Videl just in time to catch her reaction to the previous conversation. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who was that?" Gohan shrugged his shoulders as he walked back towards the bed where Videl was now in the sitting position. "Friend of the family." he mumbled under his breath. Videl couldn't help but smile he was so cute when he got embarrassed like that. She jumped off the bed and stood in front of him smiling. He grinned curiously at her. "What?" "You know what? I'm bored. Let's go do something fun." She blinked several times realizing that that sounded like something Erasa might say. Gohan sat down in his swivel computer chair. "What did you have in mind?" He watched as a sly grin spread over Videl's face and he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this idea much.

******************************************************************************

Gohan's face paled before turning a brilliant shade of red. She had taken him to a lake in the country by his mom's house, The same lake he and his dad used to go fishing in when he was little. It was a grassy, wooded area with a cliff that hung just over the lake. She still didn't tell him what she had had in mind until now. Videl stood in front of him with a very stern look on her face. "Excuse me?" Her stern gaze didn't change. "You heard me. Strip." Gohan's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Are you crazy?! I'm not going to do that!!" She grinned at him and turned her back to him. She loved it when he got all worked up like this. "Go ahead take 'em off, I won't look." Gohan was appalled by the whole idea. "No!" She turned back around to face him. "Aww come on. It's just a little water what are you scared of?" Gohan flinched nervously. He didn't want Videl to think he was a sissy. "Fine....but you can't look." Videl turned around and mumbled something under her breath. _::Oh, yeah. Just take all the fun out of it why don't cha?:: _Gohan reluctantly began to take off all his clothes until he was left in his underwear._ ::I'm sure as heck not taking those off!!:: _Gohan slipped into the lukewarm water and Videl began to strip. He blushed ferociously and immediately had to turn around Because Videl had taken everything off, including her underwear. She dived in the water and came up right in front of him. "See? That wasn't so bad." _::that's easy for you to say.:: _The water level was high enough so that it covered up both Gohan and Videl efficiently but he still felt uncomfortable. Videl flashed a smile before she dunked herself back under the water and swam around a bit. She swam by Gohan and saw the bright red color of his boxers then she popped back up to the surface not along ways away from him. "No fair you cheated!" Gohan stared at her in disbelief. "You looked?!" Videl ignored his question and the stubborn expression was back on her face. "The underwear comes off, now." she told an equally stubborn Gohan. "No. They don't!" Videl blinked at him. _::This is getting us nowhere.:: _"Fine!" She stated as she emerged herself back into the water. He breathed deeply, glad that she had finally left him alone. That is until he felt his boxers being yanked off him and a couple of seconds later seeing Videl proudly holding his red underpants over her head. "Hey give those back!" Videl smirked at him. "You want 'em? Your gonna have to swim for 'em." she proclaimed just as she dived back into the water with Gohan not to far behind.

Videl is so mean!! Poor Gohan lost his pants. Will he ever get them back? Guess your gonna havta find out when I type up the next chapter! Ha ha Ha ! Well I'm not totally mean I'll give you a little hint of what's going to happen next.

****

ADVERTISING: If you get the chance, read Vampire Wars by StardustVidel. It's really good! Really good G/V in there too! If your like me and like that Sci-Fi, action adventure, Blade(the movie with Wesley Snipes) kind of stuff than you'll love this one!

__

In the next chapter: Goten and Trunks do a little blackmailing. Oooh! they're so evil! **:( **


	7. Chapter7

Sorry I took so long with this chapter . I finally got a break!! You know, between school work, family and friends that's a rarity. I came up with this really cool idea: If you get the time send a **balloon letter**. Write all about yourself to an unknown person then put the letter in an envelope , put the envelope in a Ziploc bag and punch a hole in it. Tie a balloon filled wit helium to it and let it go. (Don't for get to add your home address or your E-mail address or both) someone will find it and write you back and Tada! Instant pen pal! (So I'm desperate, give me a break! ) but enough about that on with the story!!

Goten kicked at a rock as he clutched his very first detention ever in his hand. It wasn't fair that he always got in trouble for something Trunks did. He glared at his best friend, to whom he wasn't talking to, and tried to think of ways to delay his arrival home so his mom wouldn't have to find out about it. He was thinking about having Gohan sign it for him but he knew his mom would find out anyway. All she had to do was ask him about it and the cat was out of the bag. He already knew his big brother was a terrible liar. Goten sighed, he would get in trouble no matter what he did! As the duo neared the wooded area by the Son home, Goten prepared to kick the rock again but froze as he heard a familiar sound. Shouts of 'Videl I'm not kidding' and 'Give me my underwear back' could be heard from a distance. He looked up in thought as he tried to pinpoint the direct location that the sound was coming from. It was obvious that Trunks had heard the sound too because he started looking around the area and the expression on his face looked as if he was ready to defend himself if needed be. Goten tried to ignore the sound but his curiosity was getting the best of him. He cut through the woods following it to the lake he and Gohan used to go swimming in when he was little, with Trunks not too far behind him. They hid behind one of the many trees, just in case someone decided to attack them. From their hiding spot they could see what was going on without being spotted. From the looks of it, it seemed that two teenagers had decided to go swimming without their clothes on. They continued to watch as the girl kept swimming around waving something that looked like red shorts in the air and laughing while the boy tried desperately to capture her and retrieve the red thing. Goten peered closely at the masculine figure, that looked remarkably familiar. _::Wait a minute....:: _

"Is that.........Gohan?" Trunks whispered unbelievingly before he burst out laughing. Goten turned and scolded his friend. "Shut up, Trunks! They'll hear you!" he hissed. Too late. Gohan froze and his head swiveled in the direction of the laughter just as Trunks clamped his hands over his mouth. He could see his little brothers unruly hair from behind his hiding place. He relaxed a little, glad that it was Goten and not his mom or Bulma. "Alright you two, you can come out of hiding now. I already know your there." he shouted to them. Goten glared at his friend as if to say 'look-what-you-did-now' and hesitantly emerged from behind the tree. He stood their looking at the ground too ashamed to look him in the face. It was silent that way until Videl decided to start a conversation. "You must be Gohan's little brother. Goten, right?" Goten looked up at the person who was addressing him and nodded. She swam to the edge of the lake and stuck her hand out at him. "I'm Videl. We met before, in the restaurant remember?" Now he remembered. He knew he had seen her somewhere before but couldn't remember where. He took her hand and shook it gingerly. She looked over at Trunks and raised her eyebrow at him. He cautiously stepped forward and introduced himself. "I'm Trunks. Briefs." he added. She looked at him thoughtfully for a second. "Your mom wouldn't by chance be Bulma Briefs, would she?" Trunks nodded. He was used to getting recognition for his last name. "Interesting......." 

Gohan looked at the two curiously. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?" Goten turned and looked at his older brother. "I live here! We should be asking you that question." Gohan mumbled something incoherent under his breath. Videl chuckled. "Nice one, Goten." She looked down and finally realized that she was standing completely naked in front of two teenage boys, the water was covering most of her but that wasn't the point, it was still a little indecent. "I think I should get dressed now." she mumbled to herself. The comment was heard by all three boys and they immediately turned around with matching red hues on their faces. Videl quickly crawled out of the water and was dressed in a matter of seconds. "Alright. You guys can look now." she told them. Since she didn't have a towel or any thing she couldn't dry off so her clothes clung to her wet skin. The boys didn't seem to notice, though.

Videl took the boys to the top of the cliff above the lake so they cold give Gohan some privacy and a little time to change back into his clothes. She lay on the soft green grass and watched the clouds go by as the two teenaged boys studied her. She was pretty enough and she seemed really nice but they were still kind of unsure about her. Trunks was the first to speak. "I'm curious, what was it you guys were doing down there anyway?" A light blush spread across Videl's face as she prepared to answer his question. "We just decided to go swimming." 

"With no clothes on?!"

"I think the normal way is boring so I decided to try something a little different. Besides, life would be dull if people didn't go a little crazy at times, right?" she looked to the boys for their opinion in the situation and they both nodded in agreement. _::Gosh...Gohan must really like her a lot if he lets her talk him into doing things like that!:: _

Videl noticed the slip of paper in Goten's hand. "What cha got there?' she asked him, nodding at it. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he handed her the slip of paper which she read out loud. "Dear parent or guardian, your son or daughter has been scheduled to serve detention on the date of April 15 for.." Videl laughed at the reason. "You started a food fight in the cafeteria?" Goten scowled. "It was all Trunks' fault! He threw food at me first!" Trunks grinned at his friend. "Yeah, but I'm not the one that got caught!" Videl took a pen out of her pocket and signed the detention slip before handing it back to Goten. He looked at the signature on the detention slip which red 'Son Videl' then to her. "Is there something going on between Gohan and you?" Her eyes went wide with shock. "Of course not! I just signed the slip as your big sister." she winked at him. Goten broke out into an all out smile. At least now he wouldn't get in trouble. "Thanks, Videl." She waved it away "Any time, kiddo." Trunks watched the whole scene between Goten and Videl. "Hey if I got in trouble, would you sign my detentions?" he asked eagerly. Goten glared at him. 'I think her hand would cramp up if she tried to sign all of those!" Videl laughed at the two boys. She couldn't help it, they were just so cute! 

Just then Gohan came up the cliff fully dressed, and walked over to them. "You guys want a ride home?" he addressed the two. Their faces lit up. "Yeah!" they said simultaneously before racing back down the cliff towards Gohan's car. Videl stood and dusted off some loose grass that stuck to her damp clothes. "They're annoying aren't they?" Gohan grinned. She chuckled "Oh, I don't know. I think they're kinda cute." Gohan winced as the car horn sounded loudly some here off in the distance. "We're Coming!!!" he shouted in the direction of the car. 

They walked down the cliff. Trunks was sitting at the wheel with Goten in the passenger seat. He beamed up at him. "Hey Gohan, mind if I drive?" "Yeah right!" he scoffed as he shooed them both in the back. It was a short drive to the Son residence. The four of them stood at the door as Goten prepared to knock. The door flew open to reveal an enraged Chichi holding a frying pan in one hand. "SON GOTEN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME HOURS AGO! IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'VE BEEN--" She stopped herself in mid-sentence finally taking notice of the rest of the group. "Gohan," she said in a more cheerful voice "what brings you here?" she looked closer at him. "and why are you soaking wet?" Trunks snickered as he entered the house and set his book bag on the floor. "Lets just say someone decided to do a little swimming.." Goten elbowed his friend hard in the stomach. "Shut up, Trunks!" he hissed at him before going into the kitchen and placing his books on the table. Trunks held his stomach and groaned in pain as the rest of the group entered the house and Chichi into the kitchen just in time to see Goten reaching for one of the many cookies that lay on the dish in the middle of the dining room table. She walked over and slapped his hand away. "You know better, no snacks before dinner!" "but I'm hungry!" he wined. "You should have thought about that before you decided to come home anytime you felt like it!" she replied before she placed the cookies on the counter and left Goten to his homework. Chichi returned to the living room where Gohan, Videl and Trunks were. She blinked as she noticed Videl for the first time. "Who is this young lady?" she asked Gohan in a sly voice. "Who, her?" he pointed at Videl, "that's just Videl." he said as he and Trunks disappeared into the kitchen leaving Videl and Chichi alone in the living room. 

Ha Ha Ha! Evil Cliffhanger! I love these things only when I'm the author if I was the reader that's a different story!! but at least I made this one a little longer, right? Right! 

**__**

ADVERTISEMENT: Read 'Saiyaman can't save you now Videl' by TheGirlieGyarados. It a really, really, really good story! terrific G/V and the new chapter is excellent! So Read it already!

**__**

In the next chapter: Videl and Chichi have a little chat.......about Gohan! What's this?! Chi chi's bringing out the lil' old photo album of all of Gohan's baby pic's. Can you say Embarrassing?


	8. Chapter8

Okay I'm back with an all new chapter! I want to thank those of you who reviewed the last chapter and of those who didn't......... shame, shame! I know you're all dying to see what happens next so I shall keep you from your destines no longer. Please Vote for or against a lemon in your future reviews, K? K. on to the Story.

Videl sat down nervously as Chichi eyed her intensely. She felt like she was about to take a major exam that she had forgotten to study for. 

Chichi suddenly stood up straight after her careful evaluation of her. She looked at her questioningly. "Did I pass?" The question caught Chichi off guard. She blinked a couple of times before answering Videl's question. "Pass what, dear?" "The test." She gave her a strange look. "Test? What test?" 

Videl rolled her eyes. "You know. The 'Is-this-girl-good-enough-for-my-darling-child' test." She just stared at Videl. _:: Man, this girl's good.:: _Chichi smirked as she sat next to Videl on the couch. "So you know about the test, huh?" Videl relaxed a bit and nodded. "Yep. Rule #175 in the Parents' Rules and Regulations Guide. When your child brings home an strange person of the opposite sex always exert 'the test'." Chichi laughed. 

"Well, you don't have to worry about that, me and your son aren't dating." She saw Chichi's face fall then brighten up again with new hope. "Oh I wasn't worried. You passed 'the test' with flying colors." she smiled. Videl noticed out of the corner of her eye Goten stick his head back into the kitchen. She chuckled . "Cute kid you got there." Chichi looked confused for a couple of seconds before she saw Goten stick his head back into the living room then pull it back into the kitchen again. "Yeah he's cute alright! And curious, just like his father."

Now it was Videl's turn to be confused. "His father?" Chichi sighed "Yeah he's almost an exact copy of Goku." she said wistfully then her eyes brightened. "I'll show you." she got up of the couch to an desk and opened the drawers and started rummaging through it. "Aha! Here it is!" she declared as she held up her find in triumph. she hurried back over to the couch and handed Videl what looked like a photo album.

************************************************************************

"Oh my gosh! I think she saw me that time!" Goten said as he plastered himself to the kitchen wall. Gohan bit into an apple and leaded against the counter top. "So what were they talking about, huh Goten?" Trunks asked impatiently. Gohan shook his head sadly as he prepared to take another bite from his apple. "When are you two ever going to learn to stay out of other peoples business?" The two, who assumedly didn't hear Gohan's comment, continued to stare out of the kitchen doorway into the living room.

"I don't know," Goten answered Trunks' question, "but I think they're talking about Gohan." Gohan dropped his apple out of shock and it rolled across the kitchen floor. "What?! Why would they be talking about me?" Trunks snickered from his chair at the table. "I don't know, maybe they're making wedding plans." Goten and Gohan both glared at him. "Shut up, Trunks." they both said in unison.

************************************************************************

Chichi was right the man in the wedding picture looked almost like Goten's clone. Except he was older and taller. Videl figured something terrible must have happened to him by the way Chichi looked at the picture, she had that wistful longing in her eyes. Videl didn't want to arouse any painful memories so she turned the page. In the picture on the top left there was a lady who was clearly Chichi, the man said to be Goku and a little boy about two of three years old who she suspected was Gohan but wasn't sure. Chichi's face brightened up again. "That's Gohan when he was three years old. He was so cute, he was a stubborn one though." Videl smiled. 

Gohan had certainly changed since then, except for the part about him being stubborn. He was kind, handsome, Incredibly sexy... Videl's face reddened slightly. _::What the hell am I thinking!:: _She quickly turned the page to avoid any more thoughts about Gohan. No such luck. The next page was full of cute pictures of him at all different ages. Chichi stopped to explain in detail about each one before she continued on to the next page. She thanked Dende that she didn't put any pictures of Gohan, Goten or Goku as a super saiyan in this photo album. She realized that their transformation had been an important part of their lives, just not one she was willing to treasure.

Videl paused in the middle of turning to another page_. ::What am I doing here? I'm in this woman's house sharing heartfelt memories with her when I know that I'm just going to end up murdering her son. I'm going to break up her entire family and I'm just sitting here smiling and playing buddy-buddy with her. How low can I go?:: _Chichi saw the look of disgust pass over her face the cheerful smile left her face. "Is something wrong?" Videl was shaken out of her mental lashing. "Huh? No, it's nothing. I'm fine." 

Chichi wasn't fully convinced. "Are you sure?" 

Videl balanced the Idea of spilling out her guts to Chichi but then denounced it. "Yes, I'm sure." 

Jut then they heard a loud crash in the kitchen and they both turned their heads to see what had happened. They didn't have to look far to find Gohan, Goten and Trunks in a heap on the floor. Videl smirked and shook her head sadly as Gohan smiled sheepishly at his mother. "What is going on in here! Look at this kitchen!" While Chichi made a fuss about Trunks and her two sons Videl couldn't help but break into a fit of giggles. Gohan eyed her suspiciously. "And just what is so funny?" she smiled and rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how you guys happened to get on the floor like that." Gohan wasn't about to tell her that all three of them had been spying on them so he decided to ignore the question.

Trunks pushed Goten off of him and pulled himself up in the sitting position. He looked at Chichi timidly. Besides his parents, Chichi was the only real human that could strike fear into a saiyan just by giving them the death glare. To all three saiyans relief and surprise She wasn't angry at all just slightly peeved. "I want you boys to clean up this mess! No one leaves until this kitchen is the way I had it before you messed it up! Is that clear?" she glared at them all . "Yes ma'am." they mumbled under their breath as they picked themselves up off the floor. 

Videl volunteered to help the boys clean up the kitchen but Chichi would have none of that. When she insisted she couldn't help but let her, after all Videl and Gohan were equally stubborn so Chichi learned not to put up such an argument with them. Especially over petty situations.

Videl helped Trunks turn kitchen table back over and savaged what pieces were left of Chichi's glass bowl that was sitting on it. She surveyed the room, that was still a wreck btw, and marveled at how two little boys and a seemingly harmless adult male could create so much damage. There were plates and glasses that had fell from the cupboards that were now but shards of glass and porcelain laying on the floor, There were chairs that were over turned and there were even dents in the walls!

'What did you do?! Hold a wrestling match in here or something?!" Videl asked still slightly shocked by the appearance of the kitchen. "I wish!" Trunks scoffed but quickly shut his mouth when he received a death glare from Gohan. They continued to clean up in silence until they had every thing back to normal....well almost everything, they couldn't quite fix the dents in the walls but prayed that Chichi would over look that. 

A few minutes later Chichi came to inspect the progress on her kitchen while each of them held their breath hoping the job that they did would be good enough. She looked over everything, even the walls and finally gave the room her Okay. _::I'll have Gohan and Goten fix those dents after what's-her-name leaves.::_

They all breathed a sigh of relief. Goten's eyes lit up. "Can we go outside and play now/" he asked Chichi who looked as if she had had more than her share of troubles for that day. "What the heck? Go ahead." Goten and Trunks nearly jumped ten feet in the air before running outside. Videl smiled after them. Gohan was so lucky! He had the most adorable little brother, and from what she'd heard the most wonderful dad and his mom was just amazing. His life was so much different than hers had been when she had been growing up. "Hey, Videl you coming?" "Huh?" Videl was shaken out of her thoughts by Goten, who had poked his head back into the kitchen. She looked at his eager face which was quickly turning into an annoyed one. "Are - You - Coming?" he repeated more slowly this time. "Maybe later. I'm just going to hang out here for a while." Goten shrugged his shoulders. "Kay." he said as he disappeared back into the living room somewhere. Gohan dusted himself off and went to stand by Videl. "So....," he stared, "what exactly were you and my mother talking about?" Videl smirked up at him,. "You should know. You guys were eavesdropping after all." Gohan was at a loss for words. "No we weren't!" he stated. Videl faced him and shook her head sadly. "Finally something you can't do! Your a horrible liar, Gohan." Gohan shuffled his feet nervously. "That's not necessarily a bad thing....is it?" Videl looked up in thought for a while. 'No I guess not. Honesty's a very uncommon trait in people now a days. I guess, your not such a bad guy after all." 

Gohan grinned down at her. "Thanks that means a lot coming from you." he said before he joined Goten and Trunks outside. Videl stared after him. _::What's that supposed to mean?:: _She sighed. _:: guess I'll never know...:: _She headed out side where the boys out playing.

******************************************************************************

The man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes stood in front of the heavy oak desk. The room was dim and he could hardly see but he wasn't nervous. A man with long black hair and a French cut black suit sat behind the desk flicking in and out the blade to a Swiss knife. "How is Operation: Gohan progressing?" The blonde man sat down and grinned evilly. "Perfectly, Boss, Perfectly. She's gonna bring him right to us with out even knowing it!" 'The Boss' flicked the knife open again. "Good let's keep it that way." he said in a cold emotionless voice. Soon he would have what he'd come for and a little girl would help him achieve it. He smiled, revealing his perfectly formed K9s to the blonde. Soon. Very soon.

Oh Oh! I don't like the sound of this. Who is this guy? What is 'Operation: Gohan?' What sick plan does this guy have in store for Videl? Well, I know the answers.......But I'm not telling! Your just going to have to find out in the next chapter!!

****

ADVERTISEMENT: If you get a chance read by Boombubble. I'm telling you this story is fantastic! excellent G/V and action adventure twists and turns in every chapter! and there a new character with a great new attitude! So if you don't go read that story then you should feel ashamed, you hear me ?! Ashamed! *_Hyper5 laughs nervously* _sorry got a little out of hand there....

__

in the next chapter....more info on the bad guy! and Videl and Gohan get to know each other a little bit better! *grins evilly* Don't get so excited it's not the lemon yet!!


	9. Chapter9

Gohan and Videl collapsed on the ground after a 'innocent' game of hide-and-seek. _::Yeah right innocent my foot!! playing Hide-and-seek with them is like playing football with professionals!:: _They continued to watch the two play. somewhere in the middle, their little hide and seek game had turned into a sparing match. Gohan and Videl decided that that might be a good time for them to drop out. She stared in awe. "Those two don't play around do they?"

Gohan grinned at her. "Well technically they _are_ playing."

There was silence for a while as Gohan continued to stare at her. She blinked a couple of times. "What?!"

He shook himself out of his stupor "Sorry, I was just thinking....."

"About...." she continued. Gohan propped himself up on his elbow and continued his sentence.

"Ever since you've been here you never once talked about yourself, why is that?"

Okay, this was a question she wasn't expecting. She threw some words together in her head and hoped they would make more since to Gohan than they did to her.

"Well..... I ...there's really not much to talk about..."

Gohan smiled "Good. That should make it much easier for you." Videl looked at him in disbelief. _::Can't he take a hint?! I DON'T want to talk about it!::_

"W-what do you want to know?" she asked slightly flustered. 

Gohan looked up in thought. there was a lot he wanted to know about Videl..... "Your hopes, dreams, occupation, future plans....your last name.." he chuckled slightly at that last one. 

Who would let someone spend the night at their house without even knowing the person's last name?! Only Son Gohan. 

She decide that it wouldn't kill her to tell him a little about herself, although she'd prefer if she didn't know anything at all, that would make things a whole lot easier when it came time to kill him. 

"O-okay...well , I can tell you some of the things you've just mentioned but some things, such as my last name, I kinda want to keep a secret."

Gohan shrugged. That was fine by him just as long as she gave him something to work with. 

Videl took a deep breath and paused as she thought about how she was going to answer all his questions.

"To start with...my occupation...I'm a bounty hunter..."

She saw the need to further explain herself when she saw the look of shock and confusion on Gohan's face. "...as in .....I hunt people for a living.."

He became slightly irritated. "I know what a bounty hunter is...I just don't understand why anyone would want to do something like that for a living." 

"Excuse you?!...for your information I like my job! Besides we can't all be lawyers like you.....some of us never had a choice."

That comment seemed to silence Gohan for a while before he apologized. "I'm sorry, I guess I should watch what I say around you, huh?"

Videl sighed. She hated the way he did this to her. He was the only one who could actually make her feel guilty. "No it's not your fault. I should have reacted like that. I should have known what your reaction would have been to that."

They both sat in silence for a while. "What about you? I get the feeling your hiding a couple of secrets under that 'good Samaritan' act." Videl said with a knowing glance.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably. "what do you mean? I'm not hiding anything..."

Videl's professionally trained eyes and ears picked up on his nervous shifting and the hesitation in his voice. Yep, he was definitely lying......and not very well at that. She decide to let it slide, in due time she would know all she wanted to know.

"If you say so..."

Goten and Trunks finally finished their little spar ending with Trunks as the victor. They raced over to the two, Goten complaining that Trunks had cheated and Trunks rubbing into little Goten's face the fact that he'd lost. They all went inside and Gohan announced that he and Videl had to leave.

"Leaving so soon...but you just got here?" Chichi said as she placed another plate on the table.

"I know but I really should get Videl home." Gohan was saying. Videl wasn't paying attention, as she was too busy eying the table. It looked as if Chichi was cooking for a banquet or something.

Chichi sighed "Well I suppose...." She set another plate on the table. Ten turned to Videl and smiled.

"It was so nice meeting you, feel free to come over any time. Maybe we can talk aboout gohan some more." she winked.

"Gohan's eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at his mother and Videl.

"Ahah! so you two were taking about me!" Videl rolled her eyes and pulled him by his sleeve.

"Come on, already."

Videl went over to Goten and Trunks, who were practically drooling over the plates of food.

"Bye you guys, I'll try to come back to see you ." She kissed them both on the forehead.

Trunks and Goten turned matching shades of red. and mumbled a goodbye that was barely audible.

******************************************************************************

The man pushed a button under his desk and the wall behind him opened up to revel the interior of a space ship.

The wall of the ship were several stories high. He went inside and pressed another button on the side and another door opened revealing a small elevator. which he took to the 3rd floor. He grinned letting his tail twitch excitedly as he gazed upon his new energy draining chamber. ::This plan will work perfectly. That stupid bounty huntress will bring the young demi-saiyan right to me and then I shall have the strength that should have been mine all along!::

He grinned showing his deadly K9's it was only a matter of time now.

Of course regrettably he would have to kill the young huntress as well. We wouldn't want none of this to get out now would we?

He couldn't wait to get off of this useless rock of a planet, 

He'd been here for years, waiting for a reliable energy source to show up. Then some where around the time of the cell games he found Gohan.

i would have been easy to rob him of his energy right then but he told himself if he waited the boy would grow stronger supplying him with more energy.

There was also a matter of bringing the boy to the ship. He had been watching his actions for quite a while.. His parents had raised him to bee kind and respectful. disgusting. How very un-saiyan like. 

He grinned again the time was near. son he would have what he had come for.

Okay that was weird. I kind of ran out of Ideas so this chapter might be a little sucky if you know what I mean. but I swear the next one is going to be better!!

**__**

ADVERTISEMENT: Read Cause I can by Bored sick Little Genius. Really good B/V fic! kind of weird though but definitely A/U!1 It's about Vegeta and Bulma in High school! Crazy, man Crazy!! 

__

In the next chapter: Videl and Eras a go to work! career day is not an option people! Action adventure packed chappy! if you've been wondering how Videl and Erasa do their jobs You definitely don't wanna miss this double team mission!!


	10. Chapter 10

yes I'm on a roll! two chapters out in just a couple days! woohoo! I had so much fun witting this! when you read it notice Erasa's stupidity... I don't know why I did that to her I just thought it was funny. For the idiots who don't have the common sense to figure it out.....this chapter takes place at night!

Videl loved her job, but these special assignments were her favorites. She was forever grateful that Erasa had allowed her to come along. She feared if she hadn't begged to go, Erasa would probably wind up dead somewhere due to her carelessness when it came to her job.

She had dressed in her most comfortable outfit. It wasn't all that flashy but it wouldn't cause any difficulties during her mission. She wore an army green tank-top with some khaki shorts that were extra short to allow freedom and comfort of movement. ( AN: the shorts stopped somewhere around mid thigh...)

They both looked up at the 20 story tall Federal Engagements Building made of glass and solid steel. From what Erasa had told her the place was empty so their would be no problems completing this mission. Videl smiled over at her friend who smiled back while simultaneously grabbing the black backpack that held all their supplies. 

They got out of the car, walked over to the building and around the back, confronting a five story side-building atop which the desired security breaker box stood. Erasa opened the backpack and took out their one and only grappler-gun and handed it to her partner in crime.

Videl aimed the gun carefully at the ledge of the building and fired. The grappler-hook sprang the needed distance into the air and hooked onto the ledge of the building. She pulled the rope attached to the hook to make sure it was stable before beginning her assent up with Erasa closely following. 

They threw themselves over the ledge and Videl began winding the gun back up while Erasa hooked the security disarming device to the breaker box. She meddled with a few dials and buttons before finally signaling that the security had been cut off.

Videl looked around for some form of entrance into the main building and found a window nearly two feet away. _::I think I can get to it without having to use the grappler-gun on this one.::_

She placed the gun in the backpack, zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. Then she sized up the distance between her and the window before backing up slightly.

Erasa turned just in time to see her make a running leap, barely catching the edge of the windowsill. She rolled her eyes.

"Show off.."

Videl had successfully pulled herself up onto the ledge. Using the glasscutter she created a sizeable hole and pushed herself through it.

"Oh, yeah? Lets see you try that!" she challenged her friend.

Erasa faced her. "Sorry, unlike you I don't have a death wish."

Videl motioned to her from inside the building. "Oh, come on! It's not even that far of a jump."

Erasa sighed. Like she had much of a choice, Videl had taken the backpack which included the grappler-gun. The only way she could reach the window now was if she jumped.

She crossed her arms. "Fine! But if I go splat I'm coming back to haunt you!"

Videl rolled her eyes and extended her had to her. Erasa took a deep breath and doing a running leap similar to Videl's. Videl caught her and pulled her up through the hole in the glass.

They both stood in the hallway of the building and checked to see that they hadn't lost any supplies during their jumps. When all materials had been accounted for, Videl stood up straight her voice taking a serious tone.

"Okay, first order of business, Get those stupid codes and get the hell of this place without being caught."

Erasa grinned and nodded. "I second that! Let's get to it!" she said eagerly.

Videl looked around curiously. "First we have to find out what floor were on..."

The duo walked around the hall searching for any sign that they were on the right floor and discovered a sign that clearly stated that they were on the 14th floor of the building.. Light illuminated from one of the rooms on the left of them Videl plastered her back to the wall, peeked into the room then re-plastered herself when she saw some of the employee's of the building still in the room.

There were about 15 of so of them, almost like a meeting or something. Videl turned to her friend and glared at her.

"I thought you said no one was here!" she hissed angrily.

Erasa shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Who knew they met on Wednesdays?"

Videl huffed. She wasn't even going to reprimand Erasa on her irresponsibility on this one. She told her friend many times before about the importance of thorough research. If she wasn't careful Erasa would get them both killed.

"Hand me a B17 capsule." she demanded.

Erasa looked a little startled by the statement. "A B17 are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." she said with impatience seeping out of her voice.

She hesitantly handed Videl the desired capsule. Videl studied it for a minute.

"How long can you hold your breath?" She asked Erasa.

She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "About 3 minutes...."

"Make a stretch," she demanded, "5 minutes." With that she pressed the button on the top of the capsule and rolled it into the room.

The poisonous Chloride gas instantaneously killed all unsuspecting people who inhaled it, which was practically everyone in the room. All of the fifteen people in the room slumped slowly to the ground, and lay motionless there.

By the time the duo had made their way to the other end of the hall, escaping the gas, Erasa's face had turned purple from holding her breath too long.

They entered a computer room and Erasa began gasping for air. Videl looked at her and shook her head disapprovingly before sitting down at one of the computers and began randomly opening files in search of the desired codes. 

It took about fifteen minutes, without any further interruptions, before she finally found them.

"Found 'em!" she exclaimed before grabbing the blank disk that she had brought along from the black backpack and sticking it into the computer. She began downloading the files while Erasa set up the C44 and set the timer.

When the files were completely downloaded, Videl pulled the disk out of the computer, shoved it into the backpack, and pushed the button on the C44, setting the timer off.

"Great, we have 5 minutes to get out of here before this thing goes off." she said as they ran out into the hallway.

Erasa stopped in her tracks. "Oh! You wanted me to set it for 5 minutes?"

5.....

Videl stopped running to look at her friend curiously. "Erasa....what did you set the timer for?"

"Five.....seconds?" she responded sheepishly, although it sounded more like a question.

" FIVE SECONDS?! THAT'S NOT ENOUGH TIME!!" Videl panicked.

4.....

Erasa did some fast thinking and took a D62 capsule out of her pocket and threw it to the ground revealing a black Harley Davison motorcycle and hopped onto it, motioning for Videl to do the same. Videl clung tightly to her friends jacket.

3....

"You _do_ realize were on the 14 story, right?" She asked her friend.

"Relax. Trust me..."

"Trust you?! To do what? Bury me in a place where people wont trample my grave!"

2....

Erasa answered by revving up the motorcycle and taking off at full speed towards the nearest window, oblivious to Videl's chants of 'we're gonna die, we're gonna die'.

1..

They broke through the window shattering the glass as they did.. The force and heat of the explosion pushed them even further. Videl could feel it on the back of her neck. They landed hard on the road and skidded sideways enough to watch the burning building from a distance.

Videl finally got the courage to open her eyes, which widened at the sight before her.

"Oh My God!! My car!!"

"Think of it this way," Erasa comforted as they sped off on the motorcycle, "at least we didn't die."

Videl clutched the black backpack tightly. She had a point: they were both alive and well and had completed the mission successfully. But that still didn't make up for the near death experience that had scared the living daylights out of her. And they blew up her car! She had more of course but the red one was her favorite!!

"Erasa..."

"Yeah..."

"Remind me to kill you when we get home."

Yes! Am I the Greatest or what? Feel free to bow down to me! mwhahahahah! Alright enough of that! remember to review. Hopefully the next chapter will be out son.

ADVERTISEMENT: read Savaged Soul Soothed Capture by Cascata. totally awesome B/V fic. One of my newest personal favorites. I like it cause BULMA ROCZ! YEAH! it's rated NC-17 though so if you can't take the heat get outta the oven!!

__

in the next chapter: What will Videl do when Trunks and Goten spend the night..........at her house! DANGER ZONE!! Oh the humanity!!


	11. Chapter11

I know some of you probably thought I abandoned this fic! Nope, I'm sticking with this one to the end! **cheers wring out; Hyper5 silences the crowd** Sorry if the chapters might come few and far between I'm trying to write one chapter for each story at a time.

Videl was reclining on the couch at the Sons' house. This place had grown to be her place of refuge. She always came here on her time off Gohan's family had grown on her over the days and they had become more of a family to her also.

Gohan was sitting on the floor studying business papers of some kind, Chichi was in the kitchen cooking, and the not-so-little- tykes were watching something on TV. Gohan sighed and took of his reading glasses.

"Hey Videl....Can I ask you something?"

She turned her head to look at him and smiled, something she rarely did.

"Sure, Gohan shoot.."

Gohan cleared his throat. 

"Well....I...was kind of wondering...."

She pulled herself into a upright sitting position.

"Yes.."

"Well can Goten and Trunks go over to your house tomorrow. You see, I have this business trip tomorrow and my mom and Bulma are going on a ' me-time' trip and Vegeta said 'he wouldn't watch those two brats if he has to sleep on the couch for a month!' Please?"

Videl blinked several times out of shock. Her house wasn't the most child proof place in the world.

"Those two should be old enough to stay home by themselves. After all, it's just for a day, right?" she asked trying desperately to avoid taking the kids to her place.

Gohan stared at her blinking as if she had grown three extra heads. His brother and Trunks alone in a house with everything at their disposal. Gohan shuddered at the thought. That was a disaster waiting to happen. _::More like a party waiting to happen..::_

"Don't tell me.... you trust them that much? Think about it.... two teenaged boys with no parent super vision."

Videl thought about it. She could see Gohan's point. 

"Fine. But I'll have to warn you, my house isn't very child-proof."

Gohan shrugged. "They'll be fine. I trust you."

Videl sighed and slumped back into her chair. That only made it even worse. Before she could withdraw her agreement Gohan called out to the two boys who came running downstairs in a matter of seconds.

"Hey you guys, since no one's going to be here tomorrow--"

Trunks and Goten's eyes widened with excitement. "We get to stay home by ourselves!?" they asked in unison.

"No.....Videl's gonna watch you guys."

They both groaned. Trunks began to argue but Gohan got the best of the situation and he quickly backed down.

(Okay I don't feel like describing all that happened the rest of that day so let's just skip ahead shall we...)

Erasa watched as Videl ran around the apartment grabbing any and everything that was sharp, dangerous or required bullets and stuffing them in a closet which she locked with a storage key.

Erasa finally cleared her throat gaining the brunettes attention. 

"Did I miss something?"

Videl went around and checked to see if she had missed anything. "Oh, I kind of forgot to tell you. Goten and Trunks are supposed to be coming over."

Erasa cocked an eyebrow at her friend. She knew Videl had been disappearing after work, but she never bothered to tell her where she was going.

"Goten and Trunks?"

"Yeah. I'm on babysitting duty for Gohan's little brother and his friend."

Erasa sat straight up on her bed and stared at Videl in disbelief.

"Gohan, as in Son Gohan, the guy that you were supposed to kill, Gohan!"

"Yes..." Videl said knowing what her friend would say next.

"And you say _I'm _careless with work!"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Videl did another quick look around before moving to open the door. Goten and a more than slightly bored Trunks stood at the door. 

Videl smiled. "Hey, you guys! Come on in." 

She moved over slightly giving the two boys room to pass.

Trunks looked around the place and spotted Erasa sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Hey, Videl! Who's the babe?" he asked drooling.

Videl could tell by the way Goten glared that he really wanted to hit him. Erasa turned to Trunks and gave him a strange look. 

Videl chuckled. "That would be.....way too old for you."

Trunks shrugged and walked over to the opposite bed from her and put down his book bag.

Erasa decided to be polite and introduce herself.

"The name's Erasa." She stuck out her hand for him to shake and instead he kissed it.

"Oh, brother!" Goten said as he rolled his eyes while Videl shook her head in disapproval. Trunks sure knew how to pile it on thick.

"Well, it's off to work for me." Erasa said. She grabbed her jacket and left but not without sending another strange glance Trunks' way.

Trunks and Goten sat on the bed and looked at Videl expectantly.

"You guys just sit tight for a minute, I have some paperwork to do but I'll be with you in just one minute." she assured before she began rummaging through a travel bag and taking out a stack of papers. She had to write a progress report and turn it in to her employer by Monday of next week. 

Too bad Goten and Trunks had very short attention spans. Goten slouched down across the bed and was just about to go to sleep when he caught sight of something green under the bed.

He instinctively reached for it and his eyes widened when he saw what it was.

he sat straight up and tapped his friend on the shoulders.

"Hey, Trunks, look what I found under her bed!" he whispered as not to disturb Videl who had gotten quite caught up in her work.

Trunks took the object from Goten and studied it. 

"It's a fake." he stated before tossing it back to him.

Goten studied the object and shrugged. 

"Wanna play catch?" he suggested. Trunks was bored anyway so he shrugged his shoulders and the two began to toss the object back and forth quietly.

'The game went on for a couple of minutes before Trunks began to get irritated with the fact that Goten had caught it more times than he had and was winning.

Trunks smirked and snickered evilly. _::let's see you catch this one...::_

He pulled the cork from the object and threw it at the other boy but not before yelling out..

"Hey, Goten...think fast!"

Videl turned in just enough time to see Trunks hurl the grenade at Goten and her eyes turned to the size of dinner plates. She jumped off the bed, scattering papers all over the floor and intercepted the grenade, throwing it out the nearest window. 

The two boys gathered around the window to watch were it would land.

"Cool! Nice arm, Videl! Look how far it went!" exclaimed Goten.

Trunks also looked on in amusement. 

"Yeah! Hey, I think you blew up someone's car!!" he said in awe.

Videl looked out the window at the brand new red Chevrolet truck engulfed in flames and she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You guys....." she said weakly, "Let's get outta here, okay?"

Goten cocked his head. "You alright, Videl? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. Let's just go, okay? As in right now!"

Goten and Trunks shrugged and walked out through the open door while Videl followed.

"Gohan doesn't have to know about this right guys?"

Goten and Trunks didn't hear her because they were too busy arguing about the grenade.

"I told ya it was real!" Trunks stated.

"No you didn't! You said it was fake!" Goten argued back.

All chatter ceased when Videl pressed on the gas and all three of them flew back in their seats.

"Hey.....wait .....Videl slow down!!" Goten managed to choke out.

"Yeah! were are we going anyway.?" Trunks said after Videl had gotten her road rage under control.

Videl rubbed her temples with her left index finger and thumb. She had no idea how hard babysitting these two would be! Now she knew what Vegeta meant. There was no way in hell she was doing this again!

"I need a drink..." she mumbled to herself.

Trunks and Goten just looked at each other in confusement

A few minutes later Videl pulled into her favorite pub and they all got out of the car.

She threw open the double doors and walked in warily leaving Goten and Trunks to follow.

They only grinned at each other before racing into the bar after Videl.

She was right before she was about to take her seat by a very bold and very stupid waiter.

"I'm sorry miss, but those two boys aren't allowed in here. They're under age." he stated.

Videl waved her hand passively. "Just let them stay for now."

"I can't do that, miss." continued the waiter, "they're under age."

Videl had had a pretty tough day and she really didn't feel like this. She jumped out and pulled a gun out of her pocket, pressing it persuasively to the man's throat. His eyes got really big as the color drained from his face. The room suddenly got really quiet and everyone in the bar began putting their hand s in the air.

"I said.' Videl repeated through clenched teeth, "let them stay!"

The now trembling waiter nodded and backed slowly into a corner. Videl turned and surveyed the people with their hands in the air including Goten and Trunks, who had matching solemn looks on their faces.

She made a frustrated noise. "What are you people doing?! This is not a stick up!! All I want is a drink, Okay?!" 

The place filled with 'oh's', 'okay's' and 'I see's' before everyone turned back to doing what they were before. Videl slumped into her chair and Goten and trunks slowly put their hands back down.

__

::Whoa! Videl can be pretty scary when she wants to. I hope she's not still mad over the whole grenade thing...:: Trunks thought to himself.

The waitress gave Videl a beer to start with. She noticed how carefully the two boys eyed her as she gulped down the first beer and ordered another. She started sipping on that one but paused and tilted the bottle towards them.

"You guys want some?" she offered.

Trunks immediately agreed but Goten wasn't as quick. _::She's offering us beer?! Oh yeah. it's official, Videl has lost it!::_

"Don't be such a baby, Goten." Trunks said taking a swig of the bottle.

"I'm not a baby!" Goten said defensively before grabbing the bottle from Trunks and taking a swig of it himself. 

"This is another one of those things Gohan doesn't have to know. Got me?" Videl said seriousness rippling in her voice. Due to their new found fear of her the two boys nodded. (AN: sure wouldn't want to be on her bad side! heehee!^.^)

Luckily Videl was still sober enough to drive them home. Goten and Trunks were a different story. Although Gohan didn't question them when they stumbled past him into the house and off to bed.

Okay folks ! I repeat my apologies for not having this chapter out quick enough. The next one won't be out for awhile. Take my advice: Never try to write 3 stories at once! 

**__**

ADVERTISEMENT: Sorry, you guys! None today!

__

in the next chapter: G/V!! Gohan and Videl mush all the way! and were getting back on track with the plot.


	12. Chapter12

Okay I'm getting this chapter out early on a challenge. I'm purposely neglecting my other stories to please you. The fans. Just as long as you guys review double for this one!! So here's the next chapter full of mush. just the way you like 'em!!

Videl walked down the street with Gohan, ice-cream cone in hand. He decided to take her out for ice-cream as a way of saying 'thank you' for watching the two guys for him. Gohan started a conversation while licking furiously at the Ice cream cone.

"Those two weren't to much trouble, were they?"

Videl thought back to yesterdays events and shuddered. 

"No, no trouble.... But, for future references, There's no way I'm doing that again."

Gohan chuckled. and licked at a stream of melted Ice-cream that was starting to make it's way down his hand.

"I know what you mean, those two are a handful!"

They continued to walk in silence until they reached Satan City park. Gohan found a nice quiet place under a tree and they sat down eating the rest of their Ice-cream cones in peace. Gohan finished his first and watched as Videl finished hers.

Videl licked slowly at the vanilla Ice-cream forming it into a perfect orb in its cone.

__

::Gosh, look at her. :: Gohan watched with growing interest as she finished her ice-cream cone. He felt his pants tighten in certain areas. _::Stop it! Pull your self together, Gohan! :: _He decided to start a conversation to take his mind off of Videl's ice-cream demonstrations.

"Let's talk."

"What about?" she asked still licking away at her ice-cream cone.

Gohan looked up in thought but in the end he still drew a blank.

"I don't know....what would you like to do more than anything else?"

Videl smiled. _::Thank god! finally an easy one!:: _

"Well, when I was younger ......I always wanted to travel... you know... see the world. I used to sit for hours in my fathers study and read books on different places around the globe and I always told myself, 'one day I'm gonna go there and see it for myself.' Never got to though, to this day I've never been outside of Satan City, except for to your mom's house that is."

"What's holding you back?" Gohan asked her.

Videl got a forlorn far away look in her eyes that Gohan couldn't decipher. 

"There's just so many things that I don't want to leave behind, no matter how much they haunt me."

Now Gohan was confused. 

__

:: what does she mean 'haunt her?::

"What did you mean by 'no matter how they haunt you?'" 

He knew it was none of his business but something in the way she said it told him that it meant something to her. Something that happened to her long time ago.

Videl shook her head snapping herself out of her thoughts.

"Nothing. It's not that important."

"Sure sounded important." Gohan said, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me ?"

Videl wanted to say yes and tell him to just leave it alone but she couldn't. He sounded as if he actually cared, and she needed to tell someone soon, this secret she'd kept for so many years, locked up inside.

"I- I don't......What I meant was that.......my father was a very rich, very important man....when he was alive, He always had to go to one thing or another and he always dragged me along even if I protested...." 

She smiled a bit remembering the times she used to kick and scream and holler when she had to go to one of those things. Her nurse had to practically drag her by the ankles just to get her to wear one of those ridiculously frilly dresses he always made her wear.

"And..." Gohan continued for her sensing that there was more to it than that.

__

::He's not going to stop asking me until I tell him is he? Why didn't I stop while I had the chance!::

Videl cleared her throat and continued.

"With my father being so rich, I instantly gained a lot of attention, with me being his daughter and everything. Ever since I was 5 years old my whole life revolved around that fact. That is until, my father on his death bed, decided to tell me the truth, that my whole life was a lie!"

She could feel herself tearing up and she took a deep breath to calm herself.

__

::I will not cry! Not in front of Gohan. It's not worth it.::

She forced herself to continue.

"Ever since then every man that's ever been a part of my life has always changed it in someway......taking something out of it that was important or essential to me, forcing me to change myself." she ended in a whisper.

It took a while for Gohan to digest all of that. There was still a lot of things that he didn't understand, a lot of questions that he wanted to ask....but her decided to leave it alone. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain than he had already caused.

they sat in silence for a while, enjoying the warm sunny weather.

"What about me?" He said out of the blue.

"What?"

"What about me?" Gohan, repeated, "Am I forcing you to change?"

"No, although I _have _changed ever since I met you, I don't think I can say that you _forced _me to."

Gohan sighed in relief. "That's good to hear."

He grinned at her. "And now, miss Videl, if you don't mind, I think I'll go to sleep." He said, stretching out on the vast yard of green with his hands clasped behind his head.

"Hey!!" Videl with a playful edge in her voice, "I'm not _that _boring!!"

Gohan immediately sat up obviously not catching her playful tone.

"No it's not that It's just that that business trip took a lot out of me and I hardly got any sleep last night."

Videl laughed. "Relax, Gohan! I was just kidding!! You can go to sleep if you want."

Gohan reluctantly lay back down and closed his eyes. The warm sunlight and the thick soft grass made sleep more comely and in just a matter of minutes he was fast asleep. Videl watched him for a couple of minutes. noting his soft even breathing.

__

::He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping, almost like a little kid. ::

Gohan turned his head slightly in his sleep and a couple of strands of his hair fell into his eyes. Videl smiled as she gently brushed the strands of hair away from his face lightly grazing the smooth skin that was there.

__

::God he's handsome!!::

She continued to watch him fro a few more minutes until she got bored. She looked at Gohan one last time and grinned evilly. _::Alright, Gohan. Let's play.::_

She dug into his left pocket, looking for anything that might be of importance to him., and pulled out an A26 storage capsule. _::Wonder what's inside.::_

Of course she never got the chance to find out, Gohan's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Videl who was holding his dragonball capsule with his four-star ball inside. (AN: came on people like you would carry a giant dragonball inside your pocket for the world to see! )

He sat straight up on the grass. "Hey! give that back Videl!"

She gave him a sly grin. "What do we have here?" she asked waving it in front of Gohan's face.

He stood up and tried to swipe it from him but she was too evasive and quickly moved the capsule out of his grip.

"Give it back I'm serious!" Gohan shouted at her.

To Gohan's Shock and terror Videl responded by slipping the capsule in her bra. Gohan watched on dumbfounded. _:: look at her, she's enjoying every second of it!::_

Videl's grin widened as she took off running. "Catch me if you can!" 

Gohan shook himself from his immobile state and took off after her. He chased her around the park for a little while before lightly tackling her to the ground. They both rolled around on the grass for a while fighting for control. Gohan finally pinned her to the ground.

"Give that back, Videl, or I'll-"

Videl grinned. "Or you'll what?"

__

::Have it your way, Videl. Two can play at this game!!:: Gohan grinned evilly and that wiped Videl's off of her face.

__

::I don't like that look, Son Gohan. What are you up to?::

"Or I'll get it myself!" Gohan continued.

Videl's eyes widened. _::He wouldn't!::_

"You bluffing!" she accused.

Gohan held both of her hands together with one of his, his other hand tugging playfully at the hem of her blue t-shirt.

"Am I now?" he replied. _::He's bluffing, I know he is! Okay Gohan let's see how you swallow this!:: _Videl thought evilly.

"Fine! Do what you have to do." she said passively.

Gohan looked at her as if she was crazy. _::She can't be serious! She probably thinks I'm kidding, well I'll show her!::_

Gohan slowly lifted the hem of her shirt and grazed the skin of her stomach with his finger tips. Videl's whole body felt like it was on fire. _::OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod! I can't believe he's really doing this!! So he wasn't bluffing after all!::_

Videl wriggled beneath him. "Okay okay! I give! but only if you ask me nicely."

Gohan, on the other hand, wasn't so quick to forfeit their little game. He leaned really close to her face. she could practically fell his breath on her lips.

"Gimme my capsule back. Please." he said in a low seductive voice.

Videl grinned, _::He's doing this on purpose!!::_

"Gimme got hit by a truck!" she said.

Gohan leaned even closer to her until his lips were practically brushing hers.

"May I have my capsule back please."

__

::Hurry up and kiss me already! Wait ....I mean, don't kiss me...I mean.....Argh...I don't know what I mean!!!::

Just then another Voice popped into the scene. "Alright break it up you two love birds!"

Gohan looked up to see a grinning Krillin staring down at Videl and him. He pulled himself off of Videl and began helping her up.

__

::Damn you, Krillin:: Gohan thought to himself.

Videl dusted herself off and cleared her throat.

__

::whew! I almost lost it for a minute there. Now if I could just get my heartbeat to slow down....::

She looked at her watch. "It's getting kinda late, we should really be going." she said as she nudged Gohan, who quickly caught on. 

"Yeah I need to get Videl home." Gohan said. 

Krillin just raised an eyebrow at them both.

Videl began walking towards the car and Gohan grabbed her arm and held her back. He cleared his throat and gave her an expecting look.

She rolled her eyes at him and dug in her shirt, pulling out the capsule, and threw it ant him. 

"Here, you big baby!"

Gohan caught it easily and grinned at her. _::Hey it's still warm!::_

He looked back to see Krillin with an evil grin across his face.

__

::Bad idea, really bad idea. Now we really have to get out of here!::

"Um....yeah......we gotta go, see you later Krillin!" he blurted out before he and Videl took off running. They stooped at a tree so that Videl could catch her breath.

"Well.....that was interesting." she said in between breaths.

__

::yeah, would have been more interesting if that idiot Krillin hadn't shown up!! Wait......what the hell am I saying!::

He looked at Videl and grinned. "Yeah.... interesting."

Woohoo! I win! Ah .....okay! Congratulations to **_jen, _**our 100th reviewer! _**Hyper5 throws confetti and streamers in the air** _100 reviews can you believe it? alright I'm not going to write the next chapter unless I get 11 or more votes for/ against a lemon!! K?

**__**

ADVERTISEMENT: Okay you absolutely have to read School Dayz by Nik Nak! It's the most cutest story about Goten and Trunks going to school! You'll laugh your socks off!! I guarantee it! 

(~.^ )

__

In the next chapter: hmm... I don't know yet! Throw me some Ideas, people!!


	13. Chaper 13

sorry I took so long on this but I kinda got a bit of writer's block but I' m over it now.

Videl lay on the carpeted floor of the Son home, thinking. She was doing a lot of that lately. She didn't know what came over her that day, why did Gohan cause her to go mentally insane for those few minutes in the park? He seemed to disarm all her senses with one simple touch. This could be a problem.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Goten and Trunks stepping over her as if she were a carpet decoration. She leaned up on her elbows to glare at them, which they, of course, didn't notice.

"Do I blend in with the carpet or something?!" she yelled at them. Goten turned around obviously eating something, while Trunks looked at her curiously.

"Not really...." he commented succeeding only in pissing Videl off further.

Videl was about to snapback with a comment of her own when Gohan came flying down the stairs.(Not literally) 

"Come on guys, let's go!" he yelled to Goten and his purple haired friend and they immediately complied, but Videl wasn't finished yet...

"Wait just a damn minute!" she ordered stopping the trio in their tracts and they all turned to look at her. She turned her glare to Gohan. "Where are you going?"

"Umm...." Gohan searched desperately trying to find an excuse but came up with zip, so he settled for the truth. "We're going over to Krillin's house for a couple of minutes."

Videl blinked a couple of times she wasn't exactly expecting him to tell the truth. "Oh.."

Goten twitched nervously and thought carefully on what he was going to say. He didn't want to evoke Videl's temper more and force her to make a dash for one of his mom's pans.

"Can we go now..?" he asked her timidly.

She groaned and collapsed back onto the floor. "Whatever."

"Hey Videl why don't you come too? It'll be fun!" Goten offered.

Gohan shifted uncomfortably "I don't think that's such a good idea.." he stuttered.

Videl took this as a challenge and she re-erected herself and glared at Gohan. 

"Why can't I come?" she asked forcefully; she didn't really want to go but she hated being told what she could and couldn't do. 

Gohan shifted again this time he was almost sweating,. "I just don't think you should 

that's why." he said. _::What's with this girl? If I say don't come take a hint and DON'T COME!!::_

Being the stubborn person that she is of course she didn't take the hint but she was starting to get really pissed off. "Well you know what, I _am _coming! Try and stop me!" she shot at him with a glare.

Gohan didn't fell like fighting with her right now. He swore that girl was going to be her own undoing. _::Is her PMS working overtime or what?:: _Now she was getting him pissed off.

"Fine! Do what you want, I don't care!!" he shot back at her.

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" 

Goten and Trunks watched the scene unfold before them. _::What's up with those two?!:: _They looked to each other for an explanation and when the other shrugged they let the situation drop, silently agreeing not to play let's- torture-Gohan-and-Videl in the car for fear of being blasted into oblivion by Gohan.

*********************************************************************************************************

__

::Me and my big mouth!::

Videl and Gohan stood at Kame house looking very nervous and uncomfortable. I mean this is Krillin we're talking about he was bound to say something about yesterdays little romp in the park.

Videl chewed nervously on her lip while Gohan held his breath. Goten knocked. Silence.

Trunks was feeling the overall uncomfortable vibe and it was driving him nuts. More silence.

__

::Please don't come to the door...please don't come to the door.......please don't come to the door.....:: Videl silently chanted. There was some shuffling on the inside of the house and a little blonde girl about Goten's age came to the door. She looked the group over once and smiled.

Gohan let out his breath. Videl shifted from side to side, Trunks was grinning evilly and Goten, who was in front of the door, face-faulted.

__

::Not Marron! Anyone but Marron!:: Goten screamed in his mind. Over the years Marron had made it very apparent that she had a crush on the young Saiyan and she often showed it by torturing the living heck out of him! (AN: *insert evil laughter here*)

Videl turned to look at Trunks who was in the process of laughing his head off.

__

::This is so sweet!! Ha ha! This won't be so boring after all!:: 

Just then another girl showed up behind the first, this one had long blue hair and a grin equal to Trunks' in evilness. Obviously Trunks didn't see her because he was still laughing. Now Goten was grinning evilly too, if he had to go through this torture at least he didn't have to go it alone. (AN: what's with all the evilness today?)

"Hello, Trunks." she said her voice seeping with the foreshadow of all the horrible things she planned to do to him. All of a sudden things weren't so funny anymore.

__

::This isn't good:: Trunks thought to himself while Gohan was secretly going into a pit of panic.

__

::Oh no! If Bra is here that means Bulma's here too, and if Bulma's here Krillin's probably already blabbed to her about yesterday!::

Gohan shifted again. "Hi Marron, is your dad home?" he asked timidly.

Marron and Bra turned their attention to the older Saiyan and their faces lit up. (AN: is it just me or does everyone like Gohan, Vegeta being and acceptation, and even he has a soft spot for the kid. I mean what is he? A saint or something!? uh... never mind..)

"Hi Gohan! yeah, my dad's in the kitchen talking to Bulma." she stated,

Gohan swallowed hard, he was afraid she was going to say that.

"Come on in you guys." Marron invited them in. 

They followed her warily into the house the felling of impending doom surrounding them. Sure enough Krillin was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Bulma over coffee. He smiled evilly as he spotted them and Gohan and Videl got matching sinking feelings. (AN: quick! this evil smiling stuff is contagious! run before you catch it too!)

"Well speak of the devil!" he said, "We were just talking about you."

Gohan and Videl silently moved to the table with matching red hues on their faces. Bulma smiled at them and then turned to the group of kids. 

"Why don't you all go play so Gohan and I can catch up on each other. I haven't seen him since...God I can't even remember!"

Goten and Trunks switched nervous looks, there was nothing they could do now. If they refused to 'play' with the two girls Bulma would turn into Chuckie's twin, and if they went peacefully they would get tortured to death. When they didn't move Bulma gave them a look that read 'Scram-or-else!' and there was no further argument.

Trunks and Goten's executers led them into Marron's room to punish them for being alive and of the opposite sex.

```````````````````````````````Gohan and Videl````````````````````````

"So ...." Bulma started after the group of juveniles had left the room, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend, Gohan?" she asked with a knowing look.

Gohan began to sweat with nervousness. Bring on Cell any day, but this was truly torture. Now he knee the true meaning of fear, the feeling that made him want to get up and run as far away from Kame house as possible. 

He was nudged back to reality by Bulma as she insisted that he personally introduce Videl.

"Uh...this is my friend Videl." he deliberately emphasizes the word friend so that those two wouldn't get any idea's. The two ignored his warning emphasis and continued to give each other evil smirks that were frankly getting on Gohan's nerves.

"Videl, huh?" Bulma said studying the young girl intensely doing nothing to ease the apparent tension.

`````````````````````````````Trunks and Goten````````````````````````

Bra's evil smirk had turned into a full fledged smile after she and Marron had successfully tied Goten and Trunks up in the only stuff strong enough to hold them. 

"Now," she said to her partner in crime, "the real fun begins."

They slowly walked closer and closer to the now trembling boys.

"Well, Goten, it was nice knowin' ya." Trunks said 

"Yeah you too." 

The two girls approached them and pulled out matching red and pink tubes of lipstick out and began twisting the bottoms so that the lipstick was pushed up.

__

::Plan A: stall. I gotta stall for time.:: Goten thought to himself. "Wait! We could tell our moms on you guys!" he threatened the two girls.

Marron stopped in her tracks and her face fell, showing false worry as she looked to her friend.

"They're right, we could get in so much trouble for messing around with my mom's make up."

Bra seemed to ponder the thought for a few moments, filling Goten and Trunks with the false hope that they could avoid their punishment.

Suddenly her evil smirk came back ten fold. "You worry too much...." she replied as she continued to walk ever closer to the unsuspecting couple.

__

::Okay plan B.... beg for mercy!::

Goten looked up at Marron with a fearful expression of dread. "Please go easy on us!! Were begging you!!" he pleaded with the two girls who looked unfazed by his desperate attempt.

"Oh but , Goten dear," Marron drawled sweetly, "Where's the fun in that?" she said rolling up the sleeves to her pink long sleeved shirt threateningly.

Trunks looked at his friend in expectation. "Now what do we do?"

"Scream for help!" he yelled in response.

``````````````````````````````````````Gohan and Videl``````````````````````````````

"Have fun yesterday?" Krillin jeered. Videl and Gohan turned several shades of red. Of course Bulma didn't miss their reaction to Krillin's question and raised on eyebrow in curiosity.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked the other three companions that were sitting at the table.

Krillin gave her a knowing look and Gohan and Videl suddenly wanted to hide under the table. This wasn't going to be pretty if this ever got back to his mom. She'd properly lock them both in a bedroom some where just to ensure that they'd give her grandchildren.

"Let's just say that those two were having more fun than a park allows." Krillin hinted to the blue haired woman.

"Really?" Bulma said sounding suddenly interested. "What happened in the park?"

Gohan took a deep breath as Krillin leaned forward to whisper to his friend.

"Well you see when i went to the park yesterday I saw Gohan and Videl........"

******************************************************************************

Simultaneously for synchronized screams rang out from Kame house, Two which belonged to Gohan and Videl and the other two belonging to Goten and Trunks. The sounds echoed through-out the Island and if anyone was around to hear them they would have thought that someone was being murdered or worse! but if you asked any of the victims they would all agree that compared to their current torture death sound really good right now..............

The four people stumbled out of Kame house dazed and trembling. Trunks collapsed on the ground. 

"That was awful!" Videl moaned, "Next time I argue about whether I could go someplace or not, jump in the car, drive away and leave me at home!" she ordered Gohan who just nodded silently.

"I never want to come over here again!" Goten wailed wiping the lipstick traces off of his face.

Trunks lay on the ground still unmoving until Goten finally took notice of him.

"Hey, Trunks are you okay?!" he asked hoping that his friend hadn't died on him. Good things always happened to Trunks first. 

"I'm not okay! my pride has just been violated!" he shouted, "I can't ever go home again!" Trunks looked up at his best friend with hope. "Can I stay over your house?"

They both turned and looked expectantly at Gohan who looked at them in curiosity.

"No! I don't care if you have to spend the night in the woods!" Gohan said as Videl tried to wipe the remainder of Cherry-red lipstick off of Trunks' face.

She glared at him. "Really, Gohan, show some compassion! The kid just had a ruff day!"

"What about us?!" he argued, " Once my mom gets a hold of this I'll never hear the end of it! We'll be having kid's before my next birthday!" 

After hearing that they all had to agree that Gohan and Videl got the worst of the whole ordeal!

Sorry I took so long. like I said I had so much stuff to do and I didn't have time ....I still have to finish my other chapters to my other stories!! Well, I hope you liked this one I was felling kind of hyper when I wrote it so It should be just a little funny , I hope. Never did a comedy before. Review, you guys!

__

ADVERTISEMENT: you guys know that I am a true fanfiction.net fan and I really don't mean to go 'off site' but if you consider yourself a real Cardcaptor Sakura fan and love a good fanfic and I mean a really really really good fanfic you HAVE to check out Dementions and the sequel Dementions II by Mouse. The story can be found at www.geocities.com/ccscs/fanfiction. GO CHECK IT OUT!!!

__

In the next chapter: More G/V sap **cheers** and maybe **gasp** a Lemon!! mild of course! Sorry for everyone who wanted a really heavy one.


	14. Chapter14

I have too many ideas for my own good! I'm starting a new story , a really long one an AU fic too. Of course I'm going to finish this one first. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm really behind in my school work since I've been sick for two weeks. 

to answer some of your questions about the amount of time that Videl was given to kill Gohan: it was two weeks not one. You can check but I'm pretty sure. alright on to the next chapter......oh wait, fell free to E-mail me, you guys!! and thanks to Goldengirl for the continuous E-mails compliments and suggestions!! (~,^) Okay NOW on to the story.......

Videl sat staring at the darkness. She was thinking. She did a lot of that lately. Where was her life going? Did she actually want to do this for a living? Her occupational risks were extremely hazardous to her health. Physically and Mentally. They left her with horrible nightmares. seeing people die over and over again by her hands. Karma was really getting to her. All that existed now was the darkness. Sort of like her life. The comfort of light gone from it.

"What are you still doing up?" Gohan's voice came to her in a surprise.

She didn't turn around to face him or even glance at him. He came around and sat next to her on the couch, still waiting for her to answer. She kept her gaze straight foreword, her eyes never straying for the spot on the wall that she stared at. It was almost like she was being hypnotized by the darkness.

"I'm boycotting sleep," she stated slightly dazed, "if I don't sleep then I won't dream and if I don't dream.......Then the pain wont hurt as much....or maybe that's just a dream in itself." It sounded as if she was talking to herself rather than to Gohan.

"Well then, that kind of defeats the purpose of not sleeping if your dreams are going to haunt you whether you do are not." he said his tone soft. She still didn't look at him. She finally looked down to a spot on her night gown. 

He rubbed her back before standing up and stretching.

"Get some sleep Videl." he said before she started away from her. She grabbed his wrist.

"Don't go. I......" she let the sentence hang.

She wasn't about to tell him that she needed him. She wanted him, to hold her, to comfort her. To rid her of her awful nightmares with soothing words and caresses. No she wouldn't tell him that. She didn't need to.

Gohan looked her in her face and saw for the first time that she had been crying. From the dim moon light that shone through the kitchen window he could barely trace the tracks of her tears. He silently sat back down and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his T-shirt feeling at last the comfort that she had lacked her whole life, for a couple of precious moments the light was back on and she no longer had to sit alone in the darkness. (AN: if this stuff is getting too complicated for you guys bear with me.)

"What's the matter, Videl?" he asked shattering her silent bliss. What was the mater? Everything was. But he wouldn't understand that. He hadn't grown up the way she had. With her father. He had two wonderful parents and a little brother. A great job. His life was perfect. Hers was a little less than.

He rubbed her back soothingly and repeated the question previously asked. 

She looked up into his face. "Gohan? If you could have one wish, anything in the entire universe no matter what it was, what would you wish for?" She asked him. He blinked a couple times before his eyes blanketed over in deep thought. 

"I wish you would tell me why you're so upset." He responded.

She chuckled lightly and hit him on the arm. "I'm serious!" she said slightly offended that he would make a joke when just a few minutes ago she was crying her eyes out. 

"So was I." he stated smugly. 

She sighed in his shirt taking in the smell of fresh soap that lingered in her nostrils. "I wasn't upset. I was thinking." she stated defensively.

Gohan looked down at her amused. "Oh really? Do you always cry when you think? or is it just occasionally?" he asked her, the amusement on his face sounding in his voice as well.

"I-I wasn't crying.." she started before Gohan cut her off his tone a bit more serious this time.

"Don't lie to me, Videl." he said in a whisper. "your face is still wet."

She looked away from him for a minute while she spoke. "Okay so maybe I was crying a little."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She cocked her head and looked up at him. _::Why is he so damn persistent!:: _

She sighed. "I was crying because I was felling a little bit of self-pity. I never had the life you had. My mom died when I was three, my dad didn't help any by trying to keep me from the world like I was some convict. And then after all I've lived through to tell me that we've been living on lies all of our lives. Then I turned to this business. Erasa followed me to keep me safe, I suppose I should thank her she had been, after all, a good friend."

Gohan sat in silence for a few moments digesting all she had just told him. 

"No one's life is perfect. Everybody has things they have to face and it's never easy.......even me." 

Videl looked at him as if to say 'What?-You?-Mr.-perfect?-Problems?-Yeah-right!'

"Like what?" She scoffed disbelievingly.

He looked down at her, an unreadable look enveloping his eyes. "Like you." 

If Videl had never known confusion in her life she certainly knew it now. She was thoroughly confused at this point. Everything about him was confusing. The way he talked, that unreadable look in his eyes and frankly the whole situation was making her a little uncomfortable. A little as in a lot.

" I don't understand." she told him truthfully, the confusion drooling from her voice.

Gohan chuckled.. "Neither do I, that's what makes it so scary. I know that I feel something for you. I just wish I knew what it was."

Videl smirked at him. "Okay, now _you_ really need to get some sleep, you're more confused than I am!" she told him.

He chuckled. "Yeah maybe.... Or maybe I've just cracked." he stated not obvious that he was talking to himself as Videl was slowly drifting off to sleep.

He looked down at her and frowned. "Videl? Videl! Wake up!" she said as he shook her.

She snapped at him irritably. "What?! First you want me to go to sleep, then you want me to stay awake. I wish you'd make up your mind because you are really starting too-"

Gohan cut her off with a kiss.

At first it shocked her, the feel of his lips on hers. A strange but pleasurable sensation blanketed her from her toes all the way to the top of her head. She slowly opened up to him, drowning. Sinking deeper and deeper in the sweetness of the kiss and it didn't take long for her to realize that.... _::Gohan's a damn good kisser!::_ It seemed too short a time before he pulled away slightly, a smirk on his face.

"You talk too much.." he murmured to her before moving in for another kiss. Gohan couldn't get enough of her. Her smell, her feel, her taste was so exquisite. He doubted that there was another flavor to match it in the whole universe. 

Videl pulled away and stared at him in utter shock. _::What the Hell am i doing?! This man isn't even supposed to be alive right now and I'm kissing him? Your just setting yourself up for heartbreak, Videl. If you don't kill him then somebody else will. Don't you get it? You loose no matter what you do. Why do I even care what happens to him? I'm not falling for Gohan, I don't want to!:: _The millions of thoughts swarmed through her head contradicting each other, confusing her until she thought she was going to pass out from the lack of knowledge of her own feelings. 

She searched Gohan's face with her eyes. She didn't know what she was looking for, or if she even wanted to find it. Being with him felt so right, but it couldn't be anything but wrong. Everything was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen this way!! This was not her plan.

"Maybe we both ought to get some sleep. I should get going anyway. I wouldn't want Erasa to worry about me." she told him.

A look of confusion passed over Gohan's face before it was clouded over with something else that she didn't recognize. Disappointment? She wasn't sure.

Gohan nodded silently as Videl gathered her things and began to walking towards the door.

"Are you going to stop by tomorrow?" he asked suddenly, to delay her departure. He didn't want her to leave for some reason.

She turned and looked at him. He looked so desperate so vulnerable but they both knew that if she would have stayed then this would have gone farther than any of them needed it to. For right now she just needed to go home and try and sort out her feelings.

"I don't think so. I'm going to be very busy tomorrow."

Gohan bowed his head letting his disappointment show. "Oh. Okay."

She risked one last look at him before walking out the door leaving him with nothing more than a silent goodbye. Everything was dark again. Gohan being the only light. Hope. But she was too afraid to hope. Too scared to dream... What now? What happens now? She always had a plan, a schedule, an explanation for everything that went on in her life. 

Step 1: Realization

Step2: ...

The fact that she didn't Know what came after step1, scared her more than anything.

There you go ! Chapter 14. was it good ? sucked? let me know. 

**__**

ADVERTISEMENTS: sorry none today.

__

in the next chapter: Gohan has no problems accepting his feelings but Videl....is a whole 'nother story. The two grow further apart .....is there hope in friends and family? (I'm beginning to sound like a soap opera aren't I? )


	15. Chapter 15

*Hyper5 ducks from sharp objects being thrown* Gahh! don't hurt me! I'm sorry I just got lazy and then my computer went down and then we lost internet and- 

All readers: That's no excuse!*walks towards her*

Hyper5: Look it's the next chapter!

All readers: Where?! * look around cluelessly*

*Hyper5 makes a run for it!*

Videl kicked and punched at the punching bag relentlessly while Erasa watched. For some reason her friend seemed really stressed out. She kicked the bag right off of the hook it was hanging on and it fell to the ground spilling the sand it contained. But that didn't stop Videl; she continued to punch and kick the fallen equipment.

"Uh ..Videl, I think it's dead now.." Erasa commented. She watched in amusement until she heard Videl sob and then break down in tears. "Videl?" 

"I can't!" she sobbed "I can't do it!" 

"This isn't about Gohan is it?" She asked out of concern. Videl cried harder at the mention of his name. Erasa clenched her teeth. Nobody hurt her best friend and got away with it! She patted Videl on the back.. 

"Don't worry Videl ..you just relax, I'll take care of this!" She stood and walked into the next room and grabbed her purse and keys off of the night stand and then headed for her car.

************************************************************************

Gohan flung his jacket on as he walked through the glass door. Angela stopped him right before he went into his office.

"Oh sir, the senior president and assistant president of the National Business Association are in your office." 

Gohan froze in place and stared at her. "The senior president? He's in there now?!"

"Yes.."

"You mean like right now?!"

She smiled at him before walking off. "Well. I certainly wouldn't keep him waiting if I were you." 

Gohan sucked in his breath and paced the floor back and forth. What would he say? Angela was certainly right. He didn't want to keep them waiting. He opened his office door slowly and peeked in. 

"Ah. Mr. Son. There you are." The assistant president turned his head to face the doorway. " For a while there we thought you weren't coming back.." 

He chuckled nervously.. "Sorry to keep you waiting.. may I help you gentlemen?" 

The president cleared his throat and sat straight up in his chair while Gohan took his seat behind his desk. 

"I'm gonna be straight with you, Son. You're in. The entire board was very impressed with your forms and your company. Their are just a few concerns with the personnel and facility." 

The assistant president spoke up as he leaned forward in his chair. "We noticed that your building does not have a security system.." 

Gohan squirmed in his chair. "Oh-yeah.. About that.."

"It's quite a concern. Any psycho could just walk in with a gun and who knows what could happen!" he said with a laugh.

Gohan's office door swung open. Erasa strode in and grabbed a fist full of Gohan's freshly pressed white business shirt, totally ignoring the other two men in the room and put a gun to his head.

"What did you do to her, you bastard!" She said through clenched teeth as the other two business men sat paralyzed in fear and shock.

Gohan clawed at her fingers to free his shirt. "Erasa you're making me look bad." he hissed to her.

She looked at him annoyed and cocked her gun. "Don't make me kill you.."

The president finally found his voice. "You-you know this woman?" 

Gohan's eyes widened as he struggled against Erasa's hold. "Who? me? I don't know her."

"What?!" Erasa pulled him up out of his chair and smiled audaciously at the two board presidents. "Excuse us.." She dragged him out of the room by his shirt. When they were safely out of the office she finally set his shirt free. 

"What happened between you and Videl last night?!" she demanded.

Gohan smoothed out his shirt. "Nothing." _::regretfully..:: _

"Nothin' must be a whole lot of somethin' cause she's in her room crying her eyes out right now for something you did!" His head snapped up. "What?"

"That's right. Now just tell me what you said to her."

"I didn't say anything I just.." His face turned a light shade of red..

"You just what?" She asked annoyed.

"I only kissed her!" he yelled.

"Kiss the girls and make them cry, huh? That's it! Who are you, really?!" She yelled still aiming the gun at him.

Gohan just ignored her and began pacing back and forth again. "I don't understand why that would make her so upset.."

"You do realize that her intention is to kill you.. That's kind of hard to do when you guys are getting all lovey- dovey and stuff."

"For the last time nothing happened!" He said annoyed.

"Sure, that's what they all say." she said slyly.

"Maybe I should go talk to her.."

"She's not gonna want to talk to you.." Erasa warned. 

He shrugged. it was worth a try, right? He had made up his mind with out a second thought he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the door. 

************************************************************************

Videl sat at a table at a local burger joint chewing thoughtfully on a French fry. Erasa still hadn't come back after she came to from crying her eyes out.. Which was the second time she did that in years the first time being with Gohan. Gohan.. She really didn't want to think of him right now. French fries. Think about French fries. Why do they call them French fries anyway? It's not like they originated in France or anything. The French actually despise fast food. She knew this for a fact. Once she went to Paris with her father on a business trip and asked some old guy where she could find a Burger King and he nearly had a heart attack! Afterwards he took it upon himself to give her a thorough tongue lashing.. which is most likely what Erasa was doing to Gohan. What?! how'd she get on that topic again?!

"This is insane.." she sighed, throwing the half chewed French fry back into the box. 

"What's insane is that you didn't called me at all last night." Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see none other but the person she was trying to rid her thoughts of. Gohan. She glared at him before standing to go trash the rest of her uneaten French fries. How the heck did he find her anyway?! She warily looked over her clothes for signs of tracing devices. 

"Videl.." _::Ignore him, just ignore him..:: _He grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him. 

"I didn't leave two important board members in my office just so you can walk away from me again.."

"Then you're wasting your time.." she said as she wrenched her wrist out of his grip and stormed out of the restaurant. 

"What's the matter with you?!" He followed her out of the small building. "You weren't like this last night-" 

She turned around so suddenly that he almost bumped into her. "Don't talk to me about last night! As far as I'm concerned it never happened! None of it ever happened!" She yelled close to tears.

"Videl.." He shifted uncomfortably, "Erasa was right maybe we should talk.." Mistake #1. 

Her glare intensified.

"Erasa said? Is that why you came all the way down here?! You didn't have the guts to come here and talk to me on your own?! Erasa had to push you to do it?!" Her voice got unusually high. She walked off and he pursued.

"Videl!"

"No!" She turned around again, practically crying now.. "Don't you get it?! Don't you understand?! You're supposed to be dead right now... but for some unknown reason you're not. This is wrong, I'm not supposed to be talking to you.."

Gohan's jaw squared. 

"So make it right again Videl.." he whispered calmly as he pulled Erasa's gun out of his pants pocket and held it out to her. Videl's eyes widened at the sight of it. I mean Gohan holding a gun, that's pretty extreme. The people on the street glanced at them and kept on walking.

"What are you saying?.." She asked confused. 

"Kill me..."

************************************************************************

hope you guys enjoyed that. sorry I took so long and I'm sorry it's so short.. but this is a great place to leave off for a cliff hanger... *ducks from flaming arrows..* Okay! Okay! I get it! Don't cheat the people. I was only kidding.. really..

Erasa flung open Videl's room door which was ajar off it's hinges.. there were clothes, weapons and ammunition all over the floor. The place was a mess. 

"Videl?" she called into the dimly lit room. Light bounced off something metal causing a glare that caught Erasa's attention. A pair of eyes glistened in the dark. 

"Where's you're little friend, Erasa?" the voice snickered as a knife wielding masculine figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Who are you.." she asked, not at all intimidated by him.

"Where is she?" he asked again stepping over strewn clothes and unloaded guns. "Me and miss Satan have unfinished business.." 

Okay now she was nervous. Not many people knew Videl's last name and the people who did weren't usually friends of hers. 

"I don't know where she is.." she said coldly. He grabbed her wrist none to gently and smiled to reveal three gold teeth, pulling her closely. 

"Well then.." He looked her over with interest.. "let's go find her, eh?" She glared at him intensely as he pulled her along out the door.

Now that they were out in broad daylight she could see him better. He wasn't bad looking for an evil guy.. a _supposedly_ evil guy... kind of young though..

"You never answered my question.." she stated boldly while being pulled along the sidewalk. 

"I ask the questions, you give the answers.." he said shortly and continued to drag her along until she pulled her wrist away.. He stopped and turned to her with a growl.

"What do you want with Videl.." 

"As I said we have unfinished business.. Now come on." 

Erasa backed away slowly nearly stepping off the curb and into the busy city traffic. 

"Don't do nothing stupid, lady..." he warned stepping closer to her. Erasa turned and ran down a street corner and the nameless kidnaper cursed under his breath and chased after her. Erasa looked around desperately when she realized she had run into a dead end street. 

He caught up with her, grabbing her around the waist form behind. "Erasa.." he growled.

"Get off of me!" She yelled, although no one could hear her and she sent a hard elbow into his stomach. He doubled over in pain and she punched him in his jaw; then turned around to run off back down the street but he grabbed her around her ankle and dragged her back to him. She tried to kick him but he caught her other foot also and pinned her underneath him then dragged her to a wall and slammed her up against it.

He whipped out a gun and pressed it to her head as she struggled against him.

"Erasa if you ever pull another stupid stunt like that again I swear I'll kill you." he threatened her, panting. 

"Let go of me you bastard!" she yelled prying on his hands around her neck.

"No!" he yelled, "What you did was real stupid! Now I cant let you out of my sight! Not until we find her." He slapped a pair of cuffs over their wrists so that they were chained together. Erasa's eyes widened at the gold symbol on them. He was a hunter..

************************************************************************

Seriously. this is all I can think of right now, really tired... and I know you guys are tired of waiting for this one. The next chapter will be longer I promise. and it'll be out earlier. Hopefully it won't take a whole year. I've been really busy lately. Thanks to Amber eyes for pushing me to update! or else I would have never gotten to it!

**__**

ADVERTISEMENT: You HAVE to read _Predator and Prey _by _Psycho Ann_. the best G/V yet! seriously this girl knows what she's doing! If you haven't read it you need to and if she's reading this right now.. UPDATE!!! I'm dying to read the next chapter!!


	16. Chapter 16

Me again! Spring break is so, so coolly! or it would be if I didn't have to baby sit! *sticks out tongue* But you probably don't want to hear about that.. 

Psycho Ann reviewed me! The one and only Psycho Ann.. ME ..reviewed ..!! I AM GOING TO FAINT!!

****

Altmega: You sound like a groupie..

****

Hyper5: do not! Don't you have to go fight evil or something? shoo! 

****

Altmega: I don't fight evil! I AM evil!

****

Hyper5: You are not. You're too sweet to be evil. You won't even hit a girl!

****

Altmega: *crosses arms* hitting girls is low! everyone knows that! if I ever catch anyone hitting a girl I'll-

****

Hyper5: that's sweet and all but we are keeping people waiting for this thing..

So now introducing chapter what is it now 15..?

****

Altmega: Uh.. chapter 16..

****

Hyper5: chapter 16?! I'm practically a legend!!.. practically ..

Videl was dumbfounded. Had he just asked her to kill him? 

"Wha-"

"If everything is so out of balance that your reputation is more important than my life than kill me." He said it as if it didn't matter to him one way or the other although he knew that was a lie...

He shoved the gun into her hand and pressed her fingers around the handle. Her index finger automatically flew to the trigger. The years of killing had already taken it's toll on her.

"You can't be serious.." she said nervously. Why did he have to do this? Always confusing her?! 

"But I am. Choose Videl.." He seemed so calm about it. Could she? Could she really pull the trigger and go on with her regular life as if nothing ever happened? Forget Gohan ever existed? His voice broke her train of thought.

"Could you ever at any point these last few days say that you truly loved me? or even thought that you did?" He asked softly.

"Don't do this Gohan..." She pleaded fresh tears coming to her eyes. 

"Could you?" he asked again and walked a step closer. Videl cocked her gun and aimed for his head in defense. A tiny thought trailed through her mind. 

__

::What am I defending? Who am I defending against? Why is it so important that I defend it? Is it so wrong to let him in just once..? ::

Gohan looked to the ground when she didn't answer. " I see." 

"No you don't! How could you when I can't?" Her voice fluctuated from a yell to a whisper.

"Shoot me, Videl." 

"I can't.."

"Can't ... or wont?" he asked curiously.

"Will this be over if you die?! If you leave me here to relive this over and over again?! It wont change, Gohan! You can't change the way my life is going by getting yourself killed!" She yelled tears streaming down her face. In all of her frustration and anger she pulled the trigger.

************************************************************************

Erasa was dragged around the empting street by the hunter. Hunters were people-no they weren't people; they were animals- animals who hunted bounty hunters for sport or for money whichever one came first..

"Do you even know where you're going, Hunter?" She asked coldly. He froze for a second. " I know what you are." she continued.

He looked at her oddly and cocked his head to the side. "Do you now?" he asked with a grin. "Pray tell, what am I Erasa? You think I'm a hunter, ne?"

"I know you are." She remarked. " Are you going to kill Videl? Then finish me off? Isn't that how you work?"

He frowned. "What makes you think that?" He reached to move a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. She pulled back and growled at him. "Isn't how you killers work?!" 

He sighed softly and looked into her blue eyes with his green ones. (/AN: black hair.. green eyes.. this guys a cutie!!^.^\) "Tell me, Erasa.. What makes you any different from a hunter? Don't you bounty hunters kill for money too? How many people have you killed?"

She paled considerably. Oh God he was right.. now that she thought about it she was no better than he was! Maybe even worse! She didn't even know how many had died at her hands..

"You okay?" he chuckled. "You look as if you've just come to a new revelation." 

She turned and glared at him. "I have. I don't care what you say.. We are not the same!!" 

"I never said that we were.." he laughed.

"Well, you were thinking it."

"Was I?" he asked knowing that she was the one who was thinking it," I apologize then." He smiled at her and then looked up. Large dark storm clouds were rolling across the sky.

"We should find some shelter. It looks like it's going to really pour." And with that he lead her in the direction of the nearest hotel.

************************************************************************


	17. a very late authors note

Hello peoples! My name is Jade or yosei/ambereyes, I am a very good friend of hyper5. And I am here to tell you why hyper5 hasn't updated in almost a year. 

You are all really mad at me right now aren't you? Sorry for making you think that this was a chapter. 

Anyways, hyper5 unfortunately has no internet. that's right none, for a while now too. (obviously) anyways she is very upset about not being able to update her stories, and read her favorites that have updated as well. And she wanted to find a way to tell her faithful readers this fact. I just can't believe how long it took us to figure this out. Geeze, we're really smart people huh? 

Back to what I was saying, hyper5 hopes to get her internet back soon, (maybe even a new computer ^_^) and if not, I'll let her use my laptop. Or perhaps drag her after school and make her use one of the school computers. (you just can never tell, sometimes the school blocks this site) So hyper5 will be back as soon as a chance arises, and I'll try to keep you guys updated. 

Okay that's all! I hope you all understand. ^_^

Yours truly.

Jade AKA: yosei/ambereyes


End file.
